Voiko hirviöön rakastua
by Saastavarjo
Summary: Roxy on maailmanhallituksen sekä ihmisten vihaama lohikäärme ihminen jota on pidetty uhkana maailmalle, nyt tämä neitokainen lähtee matkalle etsimään merirosvojoukkiota johon liittyä. Suunnitelmissa oli etsiä rauhallinen sekä mukava joukkio, toisin kuitenkin käy kun tyttö törmää matkansa alkuvaiheessa Kid piraatteihin. KidXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Start of cp 1**

Jossainpäin uutta maailmaa, keskellä avaamerta.

**Roxys pov**

Kuulin vaimeaa merikuninkaiden ääntelyä, se kuitenkin keskeytyi kun mumisin "Okei okei olen hereillä". Nousin istumaan haukotellen sekä venytellen raajojani samalla kun katselin ympärilleni, mitä nyt Shimei, Juriku" kysyin katsoessani merikuninkaita joista toinen oli allani, toinen merikuninkaista päästi karjaisun tapaisen äänen vastaukseksi kysymykseeni.

"Myrsky tulossa, huh?"mutisin ääneen samalla kun loin katseen taivaalle jossa aurinko porotti melkein täysin tyhjältä taivaalta, muutama poutapilvi kyllä seilaili sinne tänne jossakin. "Ei kyllä vielä näytä siltä, että myrsky olisi tulossa, mutta täällä uudessa maailmassa sää muuttuu nopeasti"sanelin itsekseni silittäessä allani olevan merikuninkaan päätä.

Onnekseni aurinko oli vielä nousemassa, joten minulla olisi rutkasti aikaa ennenpäivän päättymistä sekä pimeyden laskeutumista. "Eiköhän lähdetä jatkamaan matkaa, en minä paikallani pysymällä mitään piraatti joukkoa löydä joihin voisin liittyä"Sanoin samalla kun nousin seisomaan ystäväni päänpäällä, vilkaisin tovereitani jotka karjaisivat pirteästi vastaukseksi.

Sitten allani oleva merikuningas lähti liikkellee samalla kun tähystelin sen päänpäällä ympärilleni jos näkisin saaren tai jonkin laivan. Ilma alkoi tummentua yläpuolellamme ja huokaisin turhautuneena asiaan.

Myöhemmin iltapäivällä myrskyn riepottelemana tartuin kiinni hänen päässään olevasta piikkistä, jotta pysyisin pystyssä. Katselin ympärilleni yrittäen nähdä kauas, hetken katseltuani sinne tänne huomasin horisontissa saaren. "Shimei, Juriku kurssi tuohon suuntaan" Sanoin osoittaessani nykyisestä kurssista hieman vasemmalle, samalla olin hellittänyt otetta tämän otsapiikistä.

"Meren alla kulkeminen voisi olla helpompaa tälläisessa myrskyssä" Ajattelin ääneen, sen seurauksena Shimei, merikuningas jonka päällä matkasin päätti sukeltaa. Horjahdin äkkinäisen sukellus liikkeen seurauksena, mutta ehdin kuitenkin napata otsapiikistä kiinni. *Varoittaisi ennen sukellusta* Ajattelin parantelin asentoani ja huokaisin syvään.

Matka meren pinnan alla taittui leppoisammin kuin mitä se olisi ollut merenpinan yläpuolella myrskyn keskellä. Lähempänä saarta Shimei ja Juriku lähtivät nousemaan pintaa kohti hiljalleen, toivoin vain ettei ylhäällä olisi maailman hirvein sää. Onnekseni pinnalle päästyämme myrsky oli laantunut pelkäksi rankka sateeksi ukkosesta sekä rakeista.

Huokaisin helpotuksesta samalla kun loin katseen vieressämme olevaan saareen, se näytti eriskummalliselta kaikkine omituisine kallioineen. Saaren kalliot olivat terävä kärkisiä ja osa näytti ruutukortin kuvion muotoisilta sekä leijuivat melkein ilmassa.

"Ensi kerralla anna jokin merkki enenkuin sukellat"mutisin kyyditsijälleni joka ei antanut minkäänlaista vastausta vaan odotti minun sanovan jotain hohdokkaampaa sekä tärkeämpää. Huokaisin syvään noustessani seisomaan ja hypäten saarta kohti. Hyppyni ei kuitenkaan yltäisi saarelle asti, mutta se ei haitannut sillä loin hetkellisen sähkö levyn alleni jolta sitten ponnistin uuteen hyppyyn jonka avulla pääsin saarelle.

Saarelle laskeutuessani kiinnitin vielä enemmän huomiota sen teräväkärkisiin kallioihin jotka olivat muutenkin erikoisen muotoisia. *Noiden päälle en haluaisi pudota korkealta*Ajattelin kiinnittäessä huomiotani paremmin metsään. Katseltuani hetken ympärilleni lähdin kävelemään kohti metsää kuunnellen tarkasti ympäristäni kulkiessani, käytin hakia tutkiakseni saarta sekä sen mahdollista eläimistöä.

Liikuskelin eteenpäin puiden lomassa mahdollisimman vikkelästi, mutta silti mahdollisimman hiljaa. Pian löysin itseni metsäaukean laidalle jossa huomasin metsäkauriin, huomasin sivusilmällä myös jonkin majakatos hökkelin johon en kiinnittänyt kuitenkaan sen enempää huomiota. Piilouduin lähimmän puuntaakse hengittäen mahdollisimman rauhallisesti toivoen, ettei metsäkauris ollut huomannut minua kun se nosti päänsä ruohikosta.

Huokaisin hiljaa helpotuksesta hivuttautuessani kyykkyyn, kauris ei ollut huomannut minua vaan laski päänsä takaisin heinikkoon. Vaihdoin asentoani liikkuen samalla myös hieman eteenpäin, hivuttauduin ruohikkoa pitkin eteenpäin muutaman metrin verran kunnes hypähdin kohti kaurista. Sade teki osansa metsästyksessä haitaten hieman näkyvyyttä, sekä märkä heinikko oli liukasta.

Saaliini lähti juoksemaan karkuun huomattuaan minut lentämässä sitä kohti, se kuitenkin oli jo liian myöhäistä sillä hypähdin sähkölevyn kautta kauriin niskaan. Kaadoin kauriin kääntäen sitä samalla hieman, iskin muunnetut hampaani eläimen kurkkuun. Vaihdoin samalla itseni kokonaan ensimmäiseen hybrid muotooni ja upotin myös kynteni eläimen kurkkuun repien sitä hieman auki.

Kauris päästi parkaisun joka jäi sen viimeiseksi, se sätki vielä hetken aikaa kunnes kuoli. *Onnekseni en ole tavallinen ihminen, voin metsästää ilman, että joudun tahrimaan aseeni jonkin metsän eläimen takia*mietin nostaessani saaliini ylös hampaillani, irrotin kynteni kääntyessäni ympäri. Huomasin tuijottavia silmäpareja siellä sun täällä, ne eivät kuitenkaan liikkuneet lähemmäksi joten kävelin keskemälle aukiota raato suussani.

Levitin lohikäärmeen siipeni alkaen räpyttämään niitä, päästyäni ilmaan ja kun sain tarpeeksi korkeutta lähdin lentämään kohti merikuningas tovereitani. Lennellessäni katselin alas sen minkä nyt hampaissani olevan saaliin ylitse pystyin näkemään ja tuumin saaren olevan aika tavallinen uuden maailman saari.

Päästessäni saaren laidalle kuulin kaksi iloista karjahdusta, hymyilin itsekseni samalla kun lensin lähemmäksi laskeutuessani Shimein päänpäälle. Pudotin saalini ja palautin itseni takaisin ihmismuotooni. Nostin vasemman jalkani suoraan ylöspäin koukussa ottaen sen ympäröimästä sideharsosta tikarin.

Katselin ruhoa hetken kunnes aloin leikkaamaan nahkaa pois joltain about 25cm x 25cm alueelta, leikattuani nahan palan irti huuhtelin tikarini vedessä ja siirsin nahan palan sivuun. Sitten laitoin tikarin takaisin paikalleen ja polvistuin istumaan.

Istuttuani puoliksi jalkojeni päälle nousin muutamia senttejä nojaten kohti kauriin ruumista ja upotin terävät hampaani sen lihaan. Minulle raa'an lihan syöminen saati irti repiminen elävästä olennosta ei ollut temppu eikä mikään, se oli aika tavanomaista touhua. Liha oli ehkä sitkeämpää raakana, mutta en jaksanut välittää asiasta vaan nautin voimia palauttavasta ateriastani.

Hetkisen syötyäni metsäkaurista jostain alkoi kuulumaan meritaistelun ääniä, nostin katseeni huomaten kahden laivan lähestyvän saarta. "Peräännytään hieman kauemmas saaren reunamaa pitkin ja laskeudutaan lähemmäksi vedenpinnan rajaa" Sanoin pysytellessäni matalana ja ystävieni tehdessä työtä käskettyä.

Livuttuamme hieman kauemmaksi äskeisestä paikastamme sekä mentyämme lähemmäs merenpinann rajaa annoin pysähdys merkin kun olimme mielestäni tarpeeksi kaukana äskeisestä paikasta. Ensimmäinen ja selvästi alakynnessä oleva laiva näytti minun silmiini täysin tuntemattomalta piraatti laivalata, sen perässä seuraava laiva jolla oli selvä yli valta taas näytti paljon tutummalta.

"Kid piraatit, huh"mutisin ääneen itsekseni muistellessani kuulleeni heistä vain pelkkää pahaa, *Brutaaleja kuulemma ovat sekä vahvoja, ei noilla toisilla ole mitään sanaa tuollaista piraatti porukkaa vastaan*ajttelin seuratessani tilannetta samalla kun piraattien tykin laukaukset loppuivat ja taistelu muutui lähitaisteluksi.

Tilanne oli ohi suhteellisen nopeasti kun Kid piraatit voittivat tuntemattomat piraatit sitoen nämä köysiin, piraatit raahattiin saarelle jolloin tiesin voivani hiipiä tuohon tuntemattomaan laivaan hankkimaan hieman ruoka, juoma ja lääke tarpeita. Pulahdin veteen antaen Shimeille sekä Jurikulle luvan hävittää loppu kauriin ruho. Näin alkoi kahden kaveruksen kinastelu ruuasta kun eivät tykänneet jakamisesta.

Huokaisin vain nenäni kautta sukeltaessani pinnan alle, uin laivaa kohti pysytellen pinnan alla. Laivan vierelle päästyäni muunsin käteni hybrid lohikäärmeen käsiksi ja aloin kapuamaan ylemmäksi. Päästyäni veden pinnan yläpuolelle loin sähkölevyn alleni lähele meren pintaa jonka kautta hyppäsin laivan reelingille.

Huonoksi onnekseni Kid piraattien laivaa oli jäänyt vartioimaan joku ja näin ollen sain ripeästi hypätä lähimmän seinän taakse piiloon vartijalta joka onnekseni oli selkä minua kohti. "Onko siellä joku" kuului hieman matalampi miehen ääni lähestyvien askeleiden kera, lähdin peruuttamaan hitaasti seinän viertä pujahtaen nurkan taakse. Miehen askeleet tömähtivät laivan kanteen kun tämä oli laskeutunut reelingiltä kannelle, *Aika ripeä askeleinen kaveri* mietin pysyessäni nurkan takana piilossa

**Kertoja pov**

Jossain päin saarta sen metsäaukean laidalla sijaitsevalla katoksella, Eustass Kapteeni Kid istui lukien lehdessä Monkey D Lufyn viimeisimmästä tempauksesta maailman hallituksen tukikohdassa. Kid ihmetteli Ox kellon merkitystä ja sai siihen vastauksen maskia käyttävältä blondilta oikean käden mieheltään Killeriltä.

Tämän jälkeen Eustass Kid käveli katsomaan vankejaan jotka olivat sidottuina maassa, vangittujen piraattien kapteeni alkoi anomaan pääsyä takaisin paratiisiin. Kid ei pitänyt näiden valittelusta sekä armon anomisesta vaan käytti pirun marja voimiaan luoden oikean kätensä ympärille metalli tavarasta muodostuvan käden jolla liiskasi nämä.

Vain hetki tämän jälkeen kun Eustass oli päässyt melkein takaisin majaan metsän reunalla alkoi kuulumaan laukauksia sekä huutoa. Kapteeni Kid käänsi huomionsa laivojen suunnalta kuuluviin ääniin, pian alkoi kuulumaan juoksu askelia jotka lähestyivät kovaa vauhtia metsä aukiota

"Kapteeni, kapteeni sielä on hirviö!" kuului matala miehen huuto smalla kun tämä yritti parhaansa mukaan juosta kapteeninsa luokse tihun pusikon lävitse, Eustass katsoi paikalle saapunutta miehistönsä jäsentä ihmeissään.

**Kids pov**

Kuullessani laukauksia laivojen suunnalta käänsin huomioni oitis siihen suuntaan, pian metsiköstä alkoi kuuluumaan huutoa sekä pari laukausta. Seuraava asia minkä tiesin olivat kovaa vauhtia lähestyvät juoksu askeleet, "Kapteeni, kapteeni siellä on hirviö!"kuului huuto kun metsästä ilmestyi musta irokeesipäinen mies.

Mies oli laivueeni uusin jäsen Reo, mies pysähtyi minusta vähän matkan päähän yrittäen tasata hengitystään puhuakseen. "Mikä hirviö siellä muka nyt on?" kysyin hieman ärtyneenä tämän pelkuruudesta, "Hi-hirviö joka on kuin ihminen, mutta silti kuin jokin lisko. Se on erittäin nopea ja sillä on todella terävät hampaat sekä kynnet"Reo selitti hengittäen välillä syvään tasatakseen hengitystä.

Tuhahdin naksautten niskani lähtien kävelemään kohti laivoja sanoen "Mennään katsomaan sitä sinun hirviötäsi ja tapetaan se jos siellä sellainen on", sanani sai selvästikin jotkut innostumaan ja toiset taas epäilemään.

Päästessäni saaren reunalle katsoin laivoja näkemättä yhtikäs mitään tavallisesta poikkeavaa, kävelin kuitenkin nostosiltaa pitkin laivaani. "Missä se sinun hirviösi on"kysyin kun en huomannut laivaankaan päästyäni mitään epätavallista missään, Reo värähti osoittaen laivaa omamme vieressä.

Käännyin katsomaan laivaa jota muukin miehistö tuijotti silmä tarkkana, hieman ehkä yllätykseksni huomasin laivan ruumasta ilmestyvän punaisen pisteen. Pisteen noustua ylös huomasin sen olevan punahiuksinen tyttö jolla oli säkki olallaan sekä tynnyri kädessään.

"Tuoko on sinun hirviösi?" kysyin katsoessani olkani yli nauraen, nauruni kuitenkin loppui lyhyeen kun miehistöni otti aseensa esiin. "Ei yhden tytön rääp..."ehdin aloittaa kun palautin katseeni kohti punapäätä, tyttö oli muuttunut joksikin lentävän liskon sekä ihmisen sekoitukseksi.

Tyttö hypähti kohti merta miehistöni napsautti varmistimet pois päältä, he eivät kuitenkaan olleet vielä ehtineet painamaan liipaisimesta kun jokin ampui heitä vesitykillä suoraan takaapäin. Käännähdin ympäri saaden itsekin vesitykistä suoraan päin pläsiä, kaaduin veden voimasta päin kantta.

Noustessani istumaan huomasin liskotytön silittävän kahta merikuningasta sanoen "Kiitos Shimei, Jurku", katsahdin ympärilleni huomaten miehistöni tuijottavan tyttöä sekä merikuninkaita. Nousin seisomaan melkein yhtä aikaa muiden kanssa kun kuulin Killerin sanovan "Roxy Venranzei, lohikäärme tyttö", katsoin maskia käyttävää ystävääni kysyvästi.

"Tunnetko kakaran?"kysyin vihaisesti samalla kun huomasin tytön tuijottavan minua sekä muita murhaavalla katseella joka sai muutaman ottamaan askelia taaksepäin. "En, mutta olen nähnyt nuo kasvot joskus kauan sitten etsintäkuulutus paperissa. En tosin liskomuodossa, mutta ihmismuodon kasvot ovat tutut"Killer vastasi kysymykseeni samalla kun valmistautui mahdolliseen taisteluun.

Miehistöni odotti selvästi käskyä hyökätä tytön kimppuun, "Tuollako muka ollut joskus päästään palkkio?"kysyin nauraen luulleen Killerin vitsailevan. "Valitan, mutta puhun totta. Kuka tahansa ei saa päästään viiden vanhana sataa miljoonaa berryä, tyttö oli uutisissa viimeksi kolme vuotta sitten. Uutinen tosin kertoi tytön kuolleen, mutta ei hän kyllä kuolleelta näytä"Killer vastasi hiljentäen ääntään loppua kohden.

"Hetkinen nyt, onko tuo se kakara jonka sanottiin kuolleen haukansilmä Mihawkin toimesta kymmenen vuotta sitten?"kysyin katsoessani liskotyttöä epäilevästi, tyttö tosin palautui ihmisen näköiseksi, muu miehistö selvästikin kuunteli tarkasti joidenkin tajuten mistä oli kyse.

"Entä jos olenkin, onko sillä muka jotain merkitystä?"Tyttö kysyi hieman halveksivalla ilmeellä, "Ei ole väliä ei, ainoa asia joka minua kiinnostaa on se, että pöllit meidän ruoka tarvikkeita"vastasin tuimasti nostaen käteni viereeni levittäen sormeni hieman koukussa. Vedin tytön luokseni pirun marja voillani, se selvästi yllätti tytön sillä tältä pääsi pieni "Hyeh" ääni kun lähti äkisti liikkeelle merikuninkaan päänpäältä.

Saadessani tytön lähelleni nappasin tätä kurkusta toisella kädelläni alkaen kuristamaan tätä. Miehistöni alkoi laskemaan seitaan tietäen minun hoitavan kakaran pois päiviltä, jostain syystä Killer näytti vieläkin varuillaan olevalta. Jatkoin tytön kuristamista voimistaen sitä välillä, hetkisen kuluttua tyttö pudotti tynnyrin sekä säkin käsistään siirtäen ne käsivarteni päälle.

Tämä yrittä repiä itseään irti, mutta turhaan. Minä en otettani hellittäisi, tai niin ainakin luulin. "Tämä kakara ei millään voisi olla uhaksi kellekään, miten on edes selvinnyt elossa. Eihän se pääse edes irti ja sen yritykset saada käteni irti ovat täysin mitättömiä" puhelin naureskellen, nauruni kesti tosin vain hetken. Tunsin terävien kynsien pureutuvan käsivarteeni pakottaen minut päästämään irti kakaran kurkusta.

Killer hyökkäsi tyttöä kohti, mutta tämän merikuningas ystävät estivät sen käyttämällä vesitykkiään. Killer joutui veden voimasta kauemmaksi, samalla tyttö yski haukkoen henkeä virnistäen.

Pidin kiinni vasemmasta käsivarrestani joka oli juuri saanut uusia tuuletus aukkoja, sain idean työntää tytön alas reelingiltä johon tämä oli kavunnut hieman vaivanloisen näköisesti. Tönäisin tämän alas naurun saattelemana, hämmästyksekseni sain nyrkistä takaraivooni.

"jos luulet päässeesi liskotytöstä noin vähällä olet väärässä, tytön voimien ei nimittäin sanota johtuvan pirun marja voimista, niinkuin sinä näytät luulevan"Kypäräpäinen oikeankäden mieheni sanoi, "Ei kyllä siltä näytä, jos ne johtuisivat jostain muusta kun pirunmarja voimista ei tämä olisi uponnut kuin kivi" vastasin näyttäen kohtaa johon tyttö oli molskahtanut.

Naurahdin katsoessani meren pintaa hetkisen Killerin kanssa, joka katosi paikalta sisätiloihin sanoamatta sanaakaan, miehistöni tuijotti minua hetkisen kunnes hajaantuivat omiin töihinsä sekä hakemaan tavaroita toisesta laivasta. Yksi kuitenkin jäi hetkeksi paikalleen kunnes käveli luokseni sanoen "Katsomaanpas sitä käsivarttasi".

"Kerrankin olen samaa mieltä kanssasi, ties mitä tauteja siltä liskonaiselta saa."Vastasin laivalääkärilleni Eidanille, sinihiuksinen laivalääkärini katseli käsivarttani pienen tovin todeten "Eivät ne ole naarmuja pahempia, tyttö käytti nähtävästi vain sen verran voimaa, että päästäisit irti". Murahdin ärtyneenä kuullessani miten tyttö olisi muka pidätellyt voiman käyttöä minua vastaan, "Se rääpäle vain oli heikko, ei sellaisella mitään voimia voinut olla. Eidan vain pudisteli päätään viittoessaan minua seuraamaan häntä lääkärin huoneeseen.

Eidanin puhdistettua käsivarteni sekä laittettua siihen siteen astelin takaisin kannelle, päätin mennä vielä katsomaan kohtaa johon tyttö oli uponnut. Tämän merihirviö ystävätkin olivat kadonneet jonnekin. Kurkutin itseäni reelingin ylitse nähdäkseni kunnolla kohdan johon olin tytön tönäissyt, se tosin oli erittäin suuri virhe kohdallani. Sillä tunsin jonkun tarttuvan takkini kaulukseen ja nykäisevän minut kohti merta.

"Mestari Kid" kuulin Heatin huutavan perääni, osuttuani mereen aloin räpiköimään pysyäkseni pinnalla samaan aikaan kun Heat haki köyttä. Meri kuitenkin söi voimiani ja Heatin heittäessä köyden minua kohti tunsin jonkun tarttuvan jalkaani. Humahdin pinnan alle vähäisellä hapella, yritin katsoa kuka jalkaani oli tarttunut. Suureksi vihakseni näin sen aikaisemman liskotytön pitävän nilkastani kiinni, kun tämä oli vetänyt minut ehkä seitsemän metriä meren pinnan alapuolelle hän päästi irti jalastani.

Tyttö nousi samalle tasolle kanssani kasvoillaan hieman anteeksi pyytävä ilme joka vaihtui kun jokin molskahti jossain yläpuolella. Tyttö nosti katseensa ylöspäin hetkeksi kunnes palautti sen takaisin minuun, Roxyksi kutsuttu tyttö katsoi minua erivärisillä silmillään napatessaan minusta kiinni. Tajusin happeni olevan lopussa sekä voimieni loppuvan, aloin haukkomaan happea vetäen vettä keuhkoihini hapen tilalle. Viimeinen asia mitä tajusin ennekuin näkökenttäni pimeni oli se kun tyttö alkoi vetämään minua sivummalle.

**End of the chapper 1**

_- Pahoittelen kirjoitusvirheitä, yritin karsia niitä parhaani mukaan kirjoittaessani tätä puhtaaksi._

_- Ensimmäinen ficcini ikinä, toivottavasti pidätte._

_- Kommentit ovat tervetulleita C:_

_- Koska Oda ei ole nimennyt Kidin miehistöstä kuin neljä, niin olen sitten keksinyt ja nimennyt miehistön jäseniä omavaltaisesti._

_- One piece hahmot kuuluvat Odalle_


	2. Chapter 2

**Start of cp 2**

**Roxys pov**

Nousin Eustass Kidin tasolle vedettyäni tämän merenpinnan alapuolelle hyvän matkaa, noustuani hänen tasolleen kuulin kuitenkin jonkin molskahtavan veteen. Nostin katseeni hetkeksi ylös huomaten yhden Eustassin miehistön jäsenen hypänneen etsimään kapteeniaan, käänsin katseeni takaisin punapäiseen mieheen edessäni joka alkoi vetämään vettä henkeensä hapen paetessa tämän keuhkoista.

Kiedoin käteni miehen ympärille alkaen vetämään tätä laivan alle kauemmas veteen saapuneesta miehistön jäsenestä, veteen hypännyt Killer yritti lähteä uimaan perääni muttei pysynyt tahdissani ja toiseksi Juriku ampui tätä alhaalta päin vesitykillä työntäen tämän takaisin pinnalle.

Uin Kid mukanani laivan ali sen oikealle puolelle nousten pintaan, saadessani pääni pinnalle muutin muotoani ns. toiseen muotooni kietoen häntäni Eustassin ympärille ja kavuten ylös laivan kylkeä pitkin. Hypähdin reelingin päälle istumaan laskien Kidin laivan kannelle hypäten perässä, annoin miehelle ensiapua ja kun tämä alkoi yskimään vettä keuhkoistaan peräännyin hieman. Autoin vielä hetken aikaa kun tämä oli noussut istumaan yskiessään, "kiitos"Kid kiitti olettaen minun olevan joku hänen miehistönsä jäsen.

"Mitäs tuosta"vastasin noustessani seisomaan samalla kun punapäisen "jättiläisen" miehistö katsoi minua murhaavasti ollen valmis hyökkäämään kimppuuni hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Eustass kääntyi katsomaan minua tajutessaan ettei hänen auttajansa ollutkaan miehistönsä jäsen ja yritti lyödä minua kääntyessään, mutta hypähdin vain reelingin päälle väistäen lyönnin. Se tosin aiheutti miehistön hyökkäyksen kimppuuni, luoti sade alkoi jonkun yrittäessä ensin huitaista minua miekalla. Väistelin luoteja hyppimällä ilmassa sinne tänne sähkölaattojeni avulla.

Luotisateen loputtua heivasin itseni laivan vasemmalle reelingille, kyykistelin reelingillä sanoen "ihan iisisti vaan, en halua tapella" nostaen käteni samalla ilmaan. Miehistö latasi aseitaan seuraavaa luotisadetta varten, Kid harppoi minua kohti käsi ojennettuna eteenpäin. "Riittää"Killer sanoi pysäyttäen kapteeninsa joka kääntyi katsomaan ykkösmiestään vihaisena, "Ei sitä hengiltä niin vaan saada, huomaatko miten siinä ei ole naarmuakaan luodeista. Se osaa varmasti käyttää hakia ja en usko myöskään, että pirun marja voimistasi on tässä tilanteessa apua"Killer jatkoi osoittaen minua.

"Lisäksi haluan kysyä tuolta hirviöltä jotain"Killer lisäsi kävellessään lähemmäksi minua Eustassin seuratessa perässä, "Mitä siltä kyselemään, ei se kuitenkaan vastaa"Kid puhui murisevasti toverilleen, joka ei selvästikään kuunnellut. "Kapu, anna Killerin tehdä niinkuin tahtoo. Ei tuo hirviö näytä olevan menossa mihinkään, ehdimme tappaa sen kysymysten jälkeenkin"Heat sanoi viitaten minuun. "Tsk, hyvä on. Kysymysten jälkeen tyttö on vainaa"Eustass sanoi purren hampaitaan vihaisena.

Tunsin kuinka Kidin katse tappoi minut uudelleen ja uudelleen. Vaihdoin hieman asentoani, jotta voisin heilutella jalkojani. "Kysyn sinulta kolme kysymystä, tahdon niihin rehellisen vastauksen"Killer aloitti puhuen kypäränsä vaimentamalla äänellä, "Kyllä herra"vastasin kallistellen päätäni odottaessani kysymyksiä.

"Ensimmäinen kysymys, aikomuksesi ei ollut hukuttaa kapteeniani vai olenko väärässä?"blondi sinivalko kypäräinen mies aloitti viitaten hetki sitten tapahtuneeseen välikohtaukseen, " Ei ollut ei, halusin vain näyttää ettei minusta pääse eroon, sillä kun minut pudottaa veteen. Pahoitteluni siitä"vastasin kumartaen pienesti anteeksi pyynnön kohdalla. "Selvä. Toinen kysymys, miten selvisit veden alla niin pitkään. En nimittäin näe kiduksia sinulla"Blondi jatkoi rentoutuen hieman, mutta ei kuitenkaan laskenut suojaustaan. "Asia on vähän vaikea selittää, mutta kidukseni ilmaantuvat minun joutuessa veteen tai mennessä veteen. Liittyy muuntautumis kykyyni, mutta ne katoavat kun nousen pinnalle"Vastasin heilutellen jalkojani sekä kallistellen silloin tällöin päätäni. "Vai niin. Viimeinen kysymys"Killer aloitti saaden Eustassin silmät palamaan innosta päästä repimään minut kappaleiksi, "Tulisitko mukaamme, sinusta voisi olla paljon hyötyä miehistön jäsenenä. En tosin voi tehdä täysvaltaista päätöstä asiasta, mutta näen, että sinussa olisi potentiaalia tulla yhdeksi meistä."Killer sanoi katsoen ensin minua ja kääntyen sitten toistenkin puoleen.

"En suostu vaikka se olisi ainoa keino pysyä elossa"Kid protestoi Killerin ehdotukseen erittäin vihaisena, itse vain katsoin blondia kypäräpäätä edessäni. "Tiedän, että idea on järjetön, mutta ajattele kapteeni nyt vähän. Kuinka moni meistä pystyy olemaan yhtä kauan pinnan alla, kuinka moni väistää luotisateet ilmassa, kuinka monella on siivet joilla lentää. Tyttö on hirviö, sopisi hyvin meidän joukkoomme."Killer yritti selittää turhaan, Kid käytti pirunmarja voimiaan vetäen minut luokseen tarraten kurkustani kiinni.

"En suostu ottamaan tälläistä liskotytön rääpälettä mukaamme, olisi kuinka hirviö tahansa"Eustass ärisi puristaessaan kaulaani, "Aiot siis tappaa hänet"kuului Reon varovainen ääni jostain kauempaa. "Tietenkin"Kid vastasi kääntäen katseensa kohti miehistöään, kuullessani sanat tappaa hänet ilmeeni muuttui täysin äskeisestä. Kasvoillani vielä hetki sitten ollut epätoivo irti pääsemisestä muuttui kuolemaa melkein halveksuvaksi katseeksi. Tuijotin Eustassia tyhjillä silmillä joilla tuijotin kuolemaa aina kun uskoin sen olevan tulossa hakemaan minua, katseestani näkyi kyllästyneisyys nähdä kuoleman tulevan hakemaan minua, mutta koskaan ottamatta mukaansa.

"Tapat hänet vaikka hänen ilmeensä halveksuu kuolemaa, harvalla on tuollainen katse kun kohtaa kuolemaa"kuului tuntematon miehen ääni joka tunki itsensä eturiviin jostain, Kid kääntyi katsomaan minua tavoittaen tyhjät kuolemaa hieman halveksuvat silmät. Tämä puri hampaitaan yhteen lisätessään puristus voimaa. Ilmeeni ei muuttunut, "Otatko henkeni vai et, minulle sillä ei ole mitään merkitystä"sanoin ajattelematta asiaa yhtään sen enempää kuin kipuakaan.

**Kids pov**

Kun kuulin liskotytön sanat miten elämä ja kuolema olivat tälle yhden tekeviä sain lisä halun kuristaa tämän. "Murskaan sinut ja pääsen jatkamaan matkaani"sanoin lisätessäni puristus voimaani, tytön ilme ei muuttunut vaikka kivun oli oltava suuri ja hengittämisen vaikeaa. Yleensä tässä vaiheessa moni sätkisi ja yrittäisi viimeisin voimin päästä irti kuristuksesta, mutta tyttö vain tuijotti minua suoraan silmiin mekein ivallisesti. *Miten hänen ilmeensä ja reaktionsa on niin erilainen ensimmäisestä kerrasta. Viimeksi tämä oli sätkinyt ja piikittänyt vasemman käteni kun yritin kuristaa tämän. Punatukkainen liskotyttö alkoi selvästi menttää tajuntaansa puristuksessani, mutta silti tämän ilme ei muuttunut. Tytön ilme kertoi, ettei kuoleman kohtaaminen ollut hänelle uutta, ihan kuin olisi jo kyllästynyt näkemään tämän.

Päästin liskotytön otteestani sanoen "Saat elää toistaiseksi, mutta jos sinusta on haittaa tai olet taakaksi kuolet armotta", Roxyksi kutsuttu tyttö alkoi yskimään yrittäessään saada henkeä. Tyttö veteli henkeä hetken aikaa ennekuin pystyi sanomaan henkäysten sekä yskäisyjen välistä "Kunhan ette ole tielläni kun käytän miekkojani tai viikatettani niin ongelmaa ei pitäisi syntä". Lopuksi tämä virnisti hieman sanomansa perään, tuhahdin ärtyneenä kääntyessäni miehistöäni kohden. "Rääpäle tulee mukaamme, opettakaa se laivan tavoille ja vahtikaa ettei se tee mitään ylimääräistä" sanoin katsoen heitä silmäkovana, "Kyllä kapteeni" kuului vastaus. "O-oletko varma, että otat tuon hirviön mukaan. Eihän hirviöihin ole luottamista, se voi ehkä nyt näyttää normaalilta tytöltä, mutta hirviö se kyllä oikeasti on"Reo yritti protestoida ideaa vastaan.

"Olen, jos sinulla on ongelma asian kanssa niin lähde. En tarvitse pelkuireita miehistööni"Vastasin Reolle lähtien kävelemään poispäin. "On minulla nimikin ja se on Roxy"punahiuksinen tyttö sanoi samalla kun sain sähköiskun nenääni, "Ihan kuin minua kiinnostaisi, olet rääpäle tai hirviö. Muita nimiä et minulta tule saamaan."Vastasin tytön sanomiseen samalla kun kävelin kohti ovea josta pääsin käytävään tai hyttiini.

"Herra tulisielu näytät yrittävän näyttää niin kovikselta, mutta minusta näytät melkein säälittävältä."liskotyttö sanoi saaden minut napsahtamaan, "Mitä sanoit kakara"kysyin kääntyen ympäri katsoen tyttö vihaisesti. Tämä vain tuijotti minua erivärisillä silmillään vastaten "Herra tulisielu nyt vain menee ottamaan kauneus unensa hyttiinsä ja en ole kakara tiedoksi vain. Olen seitsemäntoista, vaikka en välttämälttä siltä näytkään". Tuhahdin ärtyneenä vastaamatta tytölle mitään lähtien jatkamaan matkaani, *Olivatko tytön silmät olleet muka koko ajan eriväriset, vai kuvittelinko vain. Oliivin vihreä oikea silmä ja kullan keltainen vasen, erityinen yhdistelmä. Tosin mitä voi olettaa hirviöltä, mikä niissä nyt järkeä tekisi* mietin kävellessäni hyttiini.

*Harvalla on pokkaa istuskella vihollisten edessä jalkoja heilutellen sekä päätään keikutellen, ei sitä ihan kaikki harrasta*ajattelin muistellessani miten liskotyttö oli ottanut täysin rennosti edessämme vaikka tämä oli juuri hetki aikaisemmin yritetty ampua kuoliaaksi.

Samalla kun ajatukseni vaelsivat siinä mitä juuri hetki sitten oli tapahtunut kannella istahdin sängylleni muistaen kivun vasemmassa kädessäni kun otin sillä hieman vastaan istuessani alas. Ajatus kivusta kuitenkin keskeytyi kun aloin kuulemaan meteliä ulkoa, joko se tyttö ehti tehdä jotain typerää josta saisi kuoleman tuomion.

Marssin ulos katsomaan mitä tapahtuu huomaten laivani kannella vesi tynnyreitä sekä ruoka, että aarre säkkejä joita jotkut veivät ruumaan. Osa taas katsoivat tyttöä joka komensi merikuninkaita liikuttamaan autiota vihollislaivaa kauemmaksi, "Vielä muutama metri, hienoa jättäkää siihen"kuului tytön rauhallinen sekä tasaantunut ääni. Merikuninkaat sukelsivat saatuaan laivan tytön haluamaan kohtaan ilmestyen pinnalle laivani toisella puolella.

"Mitä on meneillään"kysyin katsoessani tapahtumaa, "Hirviö tyttö upottaa laivan"sinihiuksinen mies vastasi heilauttessaan ylipitkän otsatukkansa silmiensä edestä. "Tuo rääpälekö upottaisi laivan tuosta reelingiltä, älä naurata"vasasin katsoessani hirviötyttöä joka veti toisen katanoistaan mutisten jotain yksinään. Tämä heilautti katanaansa aiheuttaen vihreän aallon, sen jälkeen tyttö laittoi katanan takaisin huotraan mumisten taas jotain ja hypähti alas reelingiltä. Laiva halkesi kauniisti kahtia sivallus aallon osuessa siihen, "Hienoa työtä, pakko myöntää"Heat sanoi katsoessaan kun laivan puolikkaat kaatuivat mereen.

Killer naurahti vierelläni kysyen "mitä sanoit juuri hetki sitten siitä, ettei tämä saisi laivaa upotettua", "ehkä liskotytöstä on sittenkin jotain hyötyä"vastasin purren hieman hammastani. Tuijotin tyttöä kun tämä käveli kantta pitkin, tämä selvästi huomasi tuijotukseni ja pysähtyi tuijottamaan takaisin. Tuijotimme toisiamme hetken kunnes tyttö antoi iloisen virnistyksen ja käänsi katseensa pois lähtien jatkamaan matkaa laivan vasemmalle reelingille. *Miten se pystyy näyttämään noin iloista naamaa näin nopeasti, vaikka olin juuri yrittänyt kuristaa sen alle tunti sitten ja vielä kaksi kertaa. Tosin tyttö oli reijittänyt käteni kynsillään sekä melkein hukuttanut minut.

"Kauan lokin kestää asettua tällä saarella"kysyin katsoessani navigaattoriani, "Suurin piirtein viikon verran olettaisin, ellet halua mennä katsomaan jompaa kumpaa näistä toisista saarista joihin loki osoittaa, mutta neulat pyörivät tätä enemmän"kuului navigaattorini vastaus. "selvä, odotetaan sitten"sanoin hieman tylsistyneenä kuullessani kuullessani, että joudumme viettämään viikon tällä tylsällä saarella jossa ei ole asutusta. "Huomenna tutkimme saaren läpikotaisin jos löydämme aarteita tai jotain muuta mielenkiintoista. Myös ruoka ja vesi varastot täytetään ääriään myöten. Heat sinä jäät yövahdiksi tänä yönä, Killer sinä näytät rääpäleelle missä tämä nukkuu. Tyttö on vastuullasi nyt kun kerran tahdoit tämän tulevan mukaamme"selostin saaden nyökkäyksiä vastaukseksi.

"Nukun taivasalla ja toiseksi aion tutkia saaren yön aikana tai ainakin sen verran mitä ehdin"kuului punatukkaisen hirviö tytön kommentti vasemman puoleiselta reelingiltä, "Mitä sinä yöllä pimeässä muka voit mennä tutkimaan"kysyin tylsistyneenä. "Jotkut näkevät pimeässä"tyttl vastasi kääntyen ympäri näyttäen erivärisiä silmiään, tytön silmät näyttivät kyllä siltä, että niillä voisi nähdä pimeässä. "Tee mitä tahdot, kunhan et johdata mitään otuksia laivamme kimppuun jos joudut ongelmiin"vastasin välinpitämättömästi lähtien takaisin hyttiini. Hytissäni lösähdin sängylleni pyörien jonkin aikaa ennekuin nukahdin.

Tunnen jokun liikuttelevan vasenta kättäni, raotan silmiäni hitaasti nähdäkseni mitä oikein tapahtuu. Avatessa silmäni tunsin jonkun alkavan levittämään jotain ainetta kädelleni, siirsin vielä hieman sumean katseeni vasenta kättäni kohden. Tavoisin suureksi inhokseni liskotytön punaiset hiukset sekä eriväriset silmät, "mitä hiivattia"sanoin noustessani istumaan liian nopeasti, joka aiheutti pienen huippaus reaktion. Meinasin kaatua tkaisin makuulle, mutta tunsin jonkin pitävän minua ylhäällä selkäni takaa.

"Ihan rauhassa vain kapteeni, hän vain auttaa"kuului laivalääkärini Eidanin ääni, näköni palautui normaaliksi huippauksesta ja katsoin kaksikkoa ärtyneesti. "Mitä hän oikein levittää kädelleni"kysyin katsoen sinihiuksista lääkäriäni, "ainetta joka parantaa kädessäsi olevat haavat normaalia nopeammin"liskotyttö vastasi lopettaessaan aineen levittämisen pitäen kuitenkin kättäni hieman ylhäällä antamatta sen laskeutua sängyn päällystää vasten. "Eidan oletko varma, että tuo aine on turvallista. Ettei se vaan yritä myrkyttää minua"kysyin vilkaistuani punhiuksista tyttöä välissä.

"Se on turvallista, en ainakaan itse ole vielä myrkyttynyt"Eidan vastasi rennosti kuten yleensä, tällöin huomasin tämän kädessä olevan viillon. "Mitä sin..." ehdin aloittaa kysymykseni kun lääkärini heilutti käsiään rauhoittelevasti Roxyn perääntyessä kauemmaksi, "ihan omasta tahdostani kokeilin ainetta näin" Eidan selitti rauhoitellessaan minua.

"Olin jo varma, että tuo rääpäle olisi ollut asialla."Sanoin tuijottaessani tyttöä joka näytti eiliseen verattuna erittäin pelokkaalta, tämä katosi paikalta ripeästi suljettuaan reppunsa jättäen minut kahden Eidanin kanssa. "Mikä sillä on, luulin ettei tuollainen hirviö pelkää mitään"mutisin ääneen katsoessani vasenta kättäni johon oli juuri laitettu jotain erikoista töhnää. "Mutisi jotain ujoudesta sekä ihmispelosta kun pyysin tätä antamaan lääkettään testiksi ja kun sanoin haluavani tehdä tälle jotain perus testejä pituuden ja sen sellaisen lisäksi."Eidan vastasi puolittaiseen kysymykseeni.

"Ei uskoisi eilisen jäljiltä, katsoi kuolemaakin niin halveksuen sekä istuskeli reelingillä niin rennon oloisena" sanoin samalla kun nousin ylös sängyltäni, "Sitä se vähän on, muutkin olivat hämillään kun tyttö vältteli heitä. Tosin en yhtään ihmettele tytön ihmispelkoa"Eidan sanoi hiljentäen ääntään lopussa, "Hmh?"kysyin katsoessani sinihiuksista toveriani. "Se mikä on piilotettuna hänen sideharsojensa alle pysyköön piilossa. Etkä halua tietää enempää, enkä myös saa kertoa asiasta enempää. Lupasin olla hiljaa asiasta"Eidan vastasi huokaisten syvään lähtien edeltäni ulos hytistäni. Nostin toistakulmaani hieman hämilläni mutta ravistin sen sitten pois itsestäni.

**Roxys pov**

Lähdettyäni Eustassin hytistä käväisin pikaisesti laivan keittiössä hörppäämässä lasillisen vettä saaden kysyviä katseita joihin en kiinnittänyt sen enempää huomiota ja katosin pihalle ennekuin kukaan ehti avata suutaan kysyäkseen mitään. Ulkona hypähdin iso maston alimmalle poikkipaalulle, istahdin alas nojaten selälläni vaston varteen tuijottaen taivaalle.

*Mitenhän tulisin tästäkin taas selviämään, en pidä yhtään ideastä, että se hemmerin takkutukka näki minut silman sideharsojani* mietin siirtäessä vasemman käteni oikean olkapääni päälle liu'uttaen sen rintakehäni päälle.

Oli ihanan hiljaista aina siihen asti kunnes laivan ruuman luukut avautuivat mattimyöhästen kömpiessä ylös nukuttuaan hieman pidempään kuin jotkut. Kannelle päästyään nämä laahustivat kohti keittiötä, keittiössä alkoi kova meno kun viimeisetkin olivat sinne kadonneet. Joku varmaan pölli toisten ruokia tai jotain, pudistin vain päätäni metelille samalla kun käänsin pääni hieman alemmas, ettei vesipisarat sataisi suoraan silmiini.

Suljin silmäni uppoutuen ajatuksiini joista havahduin jonkin ajan kuluttua kuullessani takkutukan äänen huutavan" Oi, Roxy! Tule alas niin tehdään loput kokeet", värähdin paikallani avatessa silmäni. *Eikö tämä kidutus jo muka riitä tältä päivältä*Ajattelin pudottautuessani alas ja lähtien sinitukkaisen lääkärin perään. Tämä otti tarvittavat kokeet ja tutki minua jonkin aikaa ennekuin päästi minut menemään. En pitänyt siitä kun minua tutkittiin ,mutta ei kai minulla ollut vaihtoehtoja jos kerran päädyn heidän joukkonsa jäseneksi.

*Mitä hittoa oikein ajattelen, halusin vain löytää rauhallisen, mutta vahvan piraatti joukon johon liittyä. En tälläistä barbaari laumaa*mietin ravistaessa päätäni astellessani takaisin ulkoilmaan. Tuuli heilutti kosteaa ponihäntääni smalla kun ylipitkä otsatukkani yritti liimautua kiinni otsaani sateentakia.

Lähdin kävelemään kohti keulaa yrittäen vältellä ihmisiä jotka seisoivat kannella Eustassin selittäessä jotain ohjeita, "Ite"sanoin kun joku tarrasi oikeasta käsivarrestani. "Mihinkäs sitä ollaan matkalla"Zombilta näyttävä mies kysyi päästäen pienen savuvanan suustaan, "kävelylle meinasin mennä, äläkä nyvi ihmisiä käsivarresta se on epämukavaa"sanoin nykäistessä itseni toisen otteesta irti ja hieroen oikeaa olkapäätäni. *Että pitääkin olla rauta osia olkapäässä ja tämä ainainen sade ei auta asiaa*Ajattelin närkästyneenä, "Et saa mennä omin nokkinesi miten haluat"Heat sanoi ignooraten kokonaan kun olin sanonut ettei saisi nykiä ihmisiä randomisti käsivarresta.

"Eidan, Roxy sekä Reo jäävät vahtimaan laivaa"kuului Eustassin ääni joka sai minut näyttämäään kieltä itsekseni tylsityneenä sekä välinpitämättömänä. "Muut pakatkaa tarpeellinen mukaan saaren tutkimista varten ja Heat näytä rääpäleelle hieman laivaa ennen kuin lähdemme"Kid jatkoi selitystään poistuen sitten paikalta. "Lähdetään sitten"Heat sanoi lähtien likkeelle toistenkin kadotessa sinne tänne.

"Muttakun osaan jo laivan suurinpiirtein ainakin ulkoa"Mutisin zombilta näyttävälle harmaaihoiselle miehelle, "Kävit kenties sen läpi yöllä"Heat kysyi kuulostaen hieman äskeistä ystävällisemmältä. "Niin, kävin ensin laivan läpi ennekuin lähdin seikkailemaan saarelle."Vastasin yrittäen pysyä hieman kauempana ihmisistä, "Vai niin. Emme ole muuten esittäytyneet."Heat sanoi ojentaen kätensä minua kohden.

Katsoin kättä hieman kummaksuen hetken aikaa kunnes tartuin siihen varovasti, "Nimeni on Heat"Heat esittäytyi puristaen kättäni. "Roxy Venranzei, mutta sanotaan vaan ihan Roxy."vastasin yrittäen olla kohtelias, "Nätti muuten kunnossa Roxy neiti, näytät ehkä hieman kalpealta"Heat sanoi kun laskimme kätemme kättelystä. "O-olen, kuinka niin"vastasin änkyttäen hieman, "olet niin erilainen eilisestä"mies vastasi katsoessaan minua mustan harmailla silmillään.

"Olen oikeasti vain tosi ujo sekä hieman ihmiskammoinen"Mutisin vastaukseksi, "Vai niin. Saat kuitenkin totutella meihin jos kapteeni antaa sinun jäädä ja tahdot itse jäädä."Heat selitti samalla kun asteli hieman lähemmäksi tapauttaen minua hellästi päähän, hymähdin tälle vastaukseksi ennekuin mies lähti tekemään omia juttujaan vielä ennen lähtöä saarelle. Miehen mentyä värähdin itsekseni hypähtäen isomaston alimmalle poikkipaalulle.

**End of the chapper 2**

**- **Pahoittelen kirjoitusvirheitä, kirjoitin tämän aika nopeasti sillä aika on kortilla kun koulut alkoivat.

- Kommentit ovat tervetulleita, niitä on mukavaa lukea C:

- One piece kuuluu Odalle

- Roxy on vähän jännä persoona, mutta kyllä siihen oppii kun sen kanssa elää.


	3. Chapter 3

**Start of cp 3**

Kertoja pov

**Päivä 1: **

Roxyn lisäksi laivalle jäivät Reo sekä Eidan, Reo kapusi mastoon ottaen vahtivuoron. Eidan katosi lääkärin huoneeseensa tekemään omia juttujaan ja Roxy jatkoi uniaan poikkipaalulla saari ryhmän lähtiessä liikkeelle. Päivä eteni hiljalleen, laivassa oli erityisen leppoisaa ainasesta pilvisyydestä sekä sadekuuroista huolimatta. Leppoisa tunnelma tosin jäi laivalle, sillä saari ryhmä kohtasi saaren asukkeja, jotka hyökkäilivät näiden kimppuun.

"Hemmetti näitä, eivätkö ne jo voisi pysyä poissa tieltämme" Kid manasi kun jostain hypähti jokin saaren eläin heidän eteensä hyökäten kimppuun, "Puolustavat luultavasti reviiriään" Heat sanoi katsellessaan ympärilleen. "Pitäisiköhän lähteä takaisin, metsä näyttää vain synkkenevän sekä muuttuvan pahaenteisemmäksi" Crue sanoi katsoessan itsekin ympärilleen hieman rauhattomana, "Pelottaako?" Eusstas kysyi nauraen tavanomaista nauruaan hieman perään.

"Ei tietenkään, mietinpähän vaan"Crue vastasi kapteenilleen joka lähti kävelemään eteenpäin, matkan jatkuessa miehistö alkoi väsymään ainaisista tappeluista. Kapteeni tiesi riskin jos heitä vastaan tulisi vielä lisää olioita, jotka hyppivät puskista tai jos jokin vielä edellisiä vahvempi ilmestyisi niin hyvin ei kävisi. Kid huomasi lintujen laulun loppuneen metsän synkistyttyä, Crue sai kylmiä väreitä parin muun kanssa ja joku naurahti hermostuneesti.

Eustass katseli tarkasti ympärilleen huomaten kauempana kallion ja sen seinämässä luolan, "käydään tuolla ja lähdetään takaisin" hän sanoi osoittaen kallio luolaa horisontissa hieman avarammalla alueella. Miehistö nyökääsi vastaukseksi lähtien kävelemään kapteeninsa perässä, jostain syystä matkalla ei näkynyt saati kuulunut mitään muuta kuin matkalaisten askeleet. Kallion edessä Kid virnisti, "Sinne siis vai" Killer kysyi huomattuaan ystävänsä virneen. "Juurikin näin, ties mitä aarteita sieltä löytyy" punapäinen piru sanoi lähtiessään harppomaan kohti luolan sisuksia muiden huokaistessa samalla kun lähtivät tämän perään.

Luolan suulla kaikki näytti edessäpäin vielä hyvältä, luola oli avara ja valo ylsi suhteellisen pitkälle. Kauempana jokin kuitenkin kiilsi mustana ja salaperäisenä, Kid asteli tuon kimmellyksen suuntaan ilman pienintäkään epäröintiä saati varovaisuutta. Killer katseli tämän menoa hieman epävarmana siitä mikä kimmelsi heidän edessään jonkin matkan päässä, pian Eusstass törmäsi johonkin karvaiseen hieroen nenäänsä. "Mitä hit" mies ehti aloittaa kun tunsi jotain märkää tippuvan päällensä, hän katsoi ylös tavoittaakseen pimeässä kiiluvat siniset silmät.

"Ulos täältä, meillä ei ole tilaa taistella tässä"Kid ärähti lähtien juoksemaan ulos luolasta, se mikä ikinä luolassa olikaan lähti perään hieman hitaammin suuren kokonsa vuoksi ahtaassa luolassa. Luolan ulkopuolella Kid ja muut ottivat hieman etäisyyttä valmistautuen taisteluun, pedon päästessä ulos punapää tovereineen tajusivat sen todellisen koon. Peto oli ainakin viisi metriä korkea ja varmaan kymmenisen metriä pitkä kissaeläin, Killer tajusi ettei tämä tulisi päättymään hyvin, sillä olivathan he kaikki jo valmiiksi uupuneita eikä tämä kaveri näytä edeltäviä heikommalta.

Taistelu pedon kanssa alkoi, mutta se ei sujunut yhtään niin hyvin kuin oli kuviteltu. Kid ei pärjännyt kissapedolle niinkuin oli ajatellut, se oli ripeä liikkeinen sekä vahva ja ketterä. "Hemmetti, en voi riskeerata henkiämme tämän takia vaikka niin tahtoisinkin."Kid manasi itsekseen samalla kun joku lensi puutapäin, puu katkesi iskun voimasta ja alkoi kaatumaan joitakin toisia kohden. *Hemmetti jos vaan oltaisiin täysissä voimissa niin kissa kaatuisi helposti, mutta olemme tapelleet ihan riittävästi jo ennen tuotakin*Punapää mietti vilkaistessaan ympärilleen väistäen samalla pedon hyökkäystä, "Lähdetään täältä, meillä ei ole varaa kuolla tänne tuon takia"mies ärjyi lähtien poimimaan nopeasti haavoittuneita joilla oli taju kankaalla tai olivat niin heikossa hapessa etteivät itse voineet paeta.

Samoihin aikoihin laivalla:

Laivalla Roxy valpastui makoilultaan kavuten ylimmälle poikkipaalulle tuijotaen kohti saarta, hän kuuli puiden kaatumisen ääntä jostain kauempaa huomaten pian mistä ne tulivat. "Kid ja muut tulevat, mutteivat yksin"punapäinen tyttö sanoi kuullessaan karjunnan kissapedolta, "Reo alkoi tähystämään kiikareillaan kohti saarta Roxyn sanojen jälkeen todeten "Siltä näyttää, mutta eivät vielä ole ihan lähellä". "Kuulen kyllä jotain karjumista, mutta se on sen joka heitä jahtaa"Roxy sanoi samalla kun naksautteli niskansa,olkapäänsä sekä kätensä muutenkin.

Reo loi hämmentyneen katseen tyttöön samalla kun kuuli puiden kaatuilevan jo melko lähellä ja erotti kapteeninsa huutavan "Irrottakaa köydet, me lähdetään nyt"! Pihalle tullut Eidan ryhtyi saman tien toimeen Reon lähtiessä pika vauhtia kapuamaan alas mastosta auttamaan, Roxy odotti hetkisen muuttaen samalla muotoaan. Saari ryhmän päästessä kallion reunamalle ja ensimmäisen ottaessa askeleen lankulle Roxy liidähti heidän ohitseen kasvattaen kokoaan. Roxy asettui saari ryhmän sekä kissapedon väliin anthro muodossaan ja ihmismuotoaan suuremmassa koossa.

"Takaisin saatanan kakara"! Kid huusi vihaisena juostessaan laivaan uupuneena ja selkäänsä saaneena, Roxy ei kuunnellut vaan torjui kissapedon hyppyhyökkäyksen. Laivaan päästyään ihmiset kääntyivät katsomaan Roxya joka oli vielä saarella, "köydet on irroitettu, voidaan lähteä"Reo ja Eidan ilmoittivat yhteen ääneen. "Mutta Roxy on vielä tuolla"Jury laivan kokki sanoi odottaen jotain reaktiota siihen, "Menkää, hoitelen tämän ja tulen perässä"Roxy huusi raapaistessaan kissapetoa.

"Mennään hieman kauemmaksi, emme voi kuitenkaan jatkaa matkaa ilman lokin asettumista, mutta voimme silti ottaa edes hieman etäisyyttä saaresta hetkeksi"Kid määräsi tavanomaisella tyylillään, miehistö ryhtyi töihin kukin jäljellä olevien voimiensa mukaan. Taistelu jatkui ja Kidin hermot alkoivat kiristyä heidän siirryttyä saaresta muutama kymmentä metriä, "Tule pois sieltä rääpäle, heität vain henkesi menemään"Kid huusi saaden hieman yllättyneitä katseita.

"Kapteenia puolustetaan viimeiseen asti ja jos peräännyn nyt en voisi elää itseni kanssa. Kapteeni on laivueen henki ja veri jota on puolustettava, en salli itseltäni pakoon lähtöä vaan kuolen mieluummin kuin jätän pienenkin mahdollisuuden sille, että kapteenilleni kävisi jotain sen vuoksi, että peräännyn."Roxy vastasi taistelun lomasta antaessaan iskuja sekä vastaan ottaessa iskuja pedolta. Tyttö kutsui Eusstassia kapteenikseen vaikka, tämä ei ollut hyväksynyt häntä meihistönsä jäseneksi.

Kid hämmentyi punapäisen tytön sanoista, saaden hänet täysin hiljaiseksi. *Eihän tuo rääpäle ole edes meikäläisiä, joten miksi* tulisielu ajatteli katsoessaan taistelua joka jatkui verisenä, "Et kenties ollut aikonut pitää häntä hirveän kauaa lelulasi maailmanhallituksen laivoja vastaan"Eidan kysyi ottaen paremman asennon katsoessaan taistelua. "En ajatellut en, tuollainen liskonainen meidän matkassa ei pärjäisi"Eustass vastasi samalla kun Roxy ja kissapeto olivat ottaneet välimatkaa toisistaan karjuen nyt kilpaa. Hetken karjunnan jälkeen kissapeto otti hatkat jättäen tytön paikalleen väsyneenä, Roxy muuntautui takaisin ihmiseksi palaten normaaliin kokoonsa.

Tyttö piteli oikeaa olkapäätään yrittäen liikuttaa oikeaa kättään turhaan, hän valui myös verta saamistaan haavoista kiitettävästi. "Roxy"Eidan huusi ollen valmis lähtemään hakemaan tätä saarelta, Kid tuhahti antaen käskyn palata saaren reunalle. Kun laiva oli saatu takaisin saaren reunamalle tämä veti tytön laivaan pirunmarja voimillaan, "Kjah"kuului tytön ääni kun putosi laivan kannelle. "Oletko kunnossa"Eidan kysyi huolissaan katsellessaan punapää neitoa joka vuosi verta ja piteli olkapäätään, "Joo jos ei lasketa et olkapää meni ja sen myötä koko käden toiminta kyky"tämä vastasi naurahtaen.

"Mennään niin laitan kantositeen ja hoidan haavasi. Sitten katson mikä olkapäätäsi vaivaa"Eidan sanoi auttaen Roxyn ylös, "Jep jep, ei tässä mitään. Kyl mä yhelkin kädel pärjään jonkin aikaa, ainakin toivottavasti"tyttö sanoi lähtiessään laivalääkärin kanssa tämän huoneeseen. Muutkin haavoittuneet lähtivät matkaan.

Roxyn astellessa ulos lääkärin huoneesta käsi kantositeessä ja muutamalla paikkauksella sideharsojen lisäksi Kid kysyi "Miksi helvetissä jäit tappelemaan sitä petoa vastaan". "Koska meihistö suojelee kapteeniaan sekä toisiaan henkensä uhalla, siksi herra tulisielu"Roxy vastasi kylmän rauhallisesta seisoessaan ylä kannella, Eusstass tuijotti tyttöä ajatellen * En ole ajtellut ottaa sinua mukaani pitkäksi aikaa, saat roikkua mukana sen aikaa kun olet hyödylinen kapistus*. Roxy pyörähti ympäri kadoten laivan perälle, "Tämän ja eilisen aikana on tapahtunut paljon, mutta äskeisen jälkeen olen vahvasti sitä mieltä, että tyttö olisi hyvä lisä miehistöön"Killer sanoi katsoen kapteeniaan joka näytti hieman pohtivalta. "En haluaisi myöntää, mutta sillä rääpäleellä on potentiaalia ja ainesta kun osasin kuvitella. Ilman häntä voitaisiin olla nyt kuolleita sen hiton kissapedon takia, että ärsyttää olla velassa sille kakaralle"Kid mutisi vastaukseksi, tämän jälkeen kaksikko katosi jonnekin keskustelemaan kahden.

Loppu päivä sujui lepäillen laivan ollessa tarpeeksi kaukana saaresta ettei joku ihan heti pystyisi hypätä kyytiin, mutta kuitenkin sen verran lähellä, että lokitikut pystyisivät asettumaan.

**Päivä 2:**

Aamu alkoi laivalla rauhallisesti ihmisten syödessä aamiaista kaikessa rauhassa aina siihen asti kunnes tajuttiin Roxyn puuttuvan. "Mihin hemmettiin se rääpäle nyt on mennyt"Kid manasi kun tämä oltiin potkittu ylös ja saanut tiedon tytön katoamisesta. Laiva vietiin lähemmäksi saarta ja saaren lähialueet tutkittiin, tyttöä ei kuitenkaan löytynyt. Laivalla ihmiset tekivät kuka mitäkin Eidanin ravatessa ympyrää laivan kannella.

Lounaan jälkeen ei kulunut kauakaan kun Roxy asteli metsästä muina miehinä vielä köniin saaneemman näköisenä kun mitä oli jo eilisen jälkeen ollut, "Missä hiivatissa olet ollut ja mitä on tapahtunut"Killer kysyi Roxyn kävellessä lähemmäksi. Eidan oli kadonnut juomaan teetä keittiöön rauhoittumaan vähän ennen tytön ilmaantumista, punapää kuitenkin ignoorari maskipään puheet suunnaten laivan perälle. Kid yritti ärjyä tytölle miten kuuluu vastata kysymyksiin ja ilmoittaa kun lähtee jonnekin, mutta turhaan.

Roxy ei selvästikään kuunnellut ketään vaan jatkoi matkaa laivan perälle jossa istahti reelingille, hän tuijotti kauas merelle tyhjällä katseella. Eustass ei pitänyt siitä kun hänelle ei vastattu tai häntä ei kuunneltu joten lähti liskotytön perään. Tämän luokse päästyään hän nappasi tyttö paidasta vetäen kohti laivan kantta, mutta pysäytti liikkeensä huomatessaan tämän ilmeen. Punapää neidon ilme kertoi, että vaikka kuinka ärjyisit tai yrittäisit jotain muuta se ei toimisi. Roxyn ilme oli murheellinen, välinpitämätön sekä hieman eloton, ihan kuin kaikki elämän halu sekä positiivisuus olisi pyyhkäisty maton alle tai poltettu.

Kid tuhahti itsekseen päästäen irti ja lähtien takaisin toisten luokse laivan etuosaan. Miehistö kyseli kapteeniltaan saiko tämä mitään irti missä tyttö oli ollut, Eusstass vain pudisteli päätään vastaten "Ei siitä mitään irti tuossa tilassa saa, näytti ihan elottomalta katseensa kanssa. "Mitä aiot tehdä hänen aknssaan, otetaanko mukaan vai mitä tehdään" Heat kysyi katsoen kapteeniaan kysyvästi, "Otetaan mukaan ainakin toistaiseksi, ei ole varaa menettää tuollaista viholliselle. Sillä on kykyjä rääpäleeksi, tosin onhan se hirviö. Täysin epänormaali ja onneton tapaus"Kid vastasi tuijottaessaan laivan kantta hieman pohtivana.

Eidan katosi ennen kapteeninsa vastausta Heatin kysymykseen Roxyn luokse, laivan perällä sinitukka istahti punapää neidon vierelle. Kaksikko vietti pitkän tovin hiiren hiljaa kunnes se muuttui puheeksi ja pian kunnon nauruksi. Puhe koveni ja se aiheutti pitkiä katseita laivan perälle. Jonkun mennessä katsomaan vähän lähemmäs kaksikko istui taas hiiiren hiljaa ihan kuin eivät olisi koskaan mitään toisilleen puhuneetkaan. Eidan palasi töihinsä jonkin ajan kuluttua jättäen Roxyn istumaan yksinään ja tuijottamaan merta.

Illan saapuessa Kid päätti, että nyt juhlittaisiin ja syyksi oli sanonut ensimmäisen piraatti joukon kukistamisen uudessa maailmassa. Killer yritti käydä hakemassa Roxya mukaan juhlintaan, mutta tyttö kieltäytyi kohteliaasti. "Mikä mättää, ensin palaat ties mistä ihan turpaan saaneena ja sitten näytät ihan elämän halun menettäneeltä"Killer kysyi nojatessa reelinkiin, "Minä" punapää neito vastasi vilkaisematta vierelleen vaan jatkaen meren tuijottamista. "Mitä tuolla tarkoitat" sinivalkokypäräpäinen blondi kysyi, Roxy käänsi katseensa sekä päänsä kohti miestä vastaten "mietin usein, että onko hyvä, että minunlaiseni hirviö on olemassa. Onko se hyvä vai huono asia, olenko kenelläkään muuta kuin hirviö".

Samalla tyttö muutti vasemman kätensä hetkeksi lohikäärmeihmisen kädeksi palauttaen pian takaisin normaaliksi, "Jos minulta kysytään et olet hirivö, olet vain tyttö joka omaa erikoisia voimia. Ja jos sinua ei olisi olemassa, emme olisi tässä. Sillä sinähän pelastit meidät kaikki siltä kissa pedolta"Killer vastasi katsoessaan Roxya kypäränsä alta. Tyttö palautti katseensa merelle naurahtaen sekä antaen pienen hyvin nousta kasvoilleen, "kiitos"sanat pääsivät tytön suusta samalla kun hän loi katseen sivusilmällään Killeriin.

"Hmmh"Mies päästi kysyvän äänen, "Olen iloinen kun joku kutsuu minua ihmiseksi, sillä vain harva pitää minua sellaisena. Yleensä olen aina kaikille hirviö."Liskotyttö vastasi tuijottaen taas merta pieni lempeä hymy kasvoillaan värähtäen pienesti. "Ai, että tälläinen meno täällä"kuului Kidin ääni samalla kun tämä asteli esiin nurkan takaa, Roxy tuhahti itsekseen ollen valmis katoamaan paikalta. "Mitä nyt kapteeni"Killer kysyi kääntyen ympäri, "Oli vain pakko tulla katsomaan ettei tuo rääpäleole tehnyt mitään harkitsematonta" Eustass vastasi ykkösmiehelleen hörpäten pullonsuusta. "Olet kyllä hieman liian vainoharhainen nykyään Kid, ei tästä neidosta ole mitään harvia ellet suututa"Killer selitti ystävälleen, Roxy hypähti alas reelingiltä ollen valmis lähtemään paikalta.

"Jos läsnäolini on sinulle liikaa voin lähteä"tämä sanoi luoden katseen tulisieluun, "Hah, sinäkö muka pärjäisit tällä merellä kauankin"Kid sanoi ivallisesti. "Olen kulkenut tällä merellä ennenkin, ja jos joudun ongelmiin niin hätää ei ole. Tunne tältä mereltä vahvoja piraatteja jotka tulevat apuuni kun sitä pyydän. Äläkä unohda, että pelastin perseesi eilen, että eiköhän se myös kerro miten hyvin pärjään tällä merellä"Roxy selitti virnistäen viimeisen lauseen kohdalla.

Eusstassin silmissä alkoi kiilua viha, mutta se loppui Eidanin hoiperrellessa punatukkaisen neidon syliin. "Oi"liskotyttö sanoi punastuen hieman katsoessaan sinitukkaista laivalääkäriä joka haisi erittäin vahvasti alkoholille, "Tule juhlimaan, siellä on tylsää ilman sinua" Eidan sanoi katsoessaan tyttöä ja hikotellen silloin tällöin. "En tahdo, liikaa ihmisiä ja kapteeni ei halua minua sinne. Enhän ole edes miehistön jäsen"Roxy vastasi työntäessään itseensä nojaavaa miestä omille jaloilleen. "Älä kapteenista välitä, se nyt on vähän sellanen. Kyl se suhun tottuu ku annat vaan aikaa, se vaan ei osaa myöntää jos löytä jonkun hyvän jonka on ensin aliarvioinut täysin. Tosin kohdallasi myös tämän perseen pelastus ja turpiin annolla on osansa. Ja sitä paitsi olet niin nätti sekä vahva ettei hänellä ole varaa antaa sinun mennä"Eidan selitti yrittäessään seistä omilla jaloillaan huomaamatta Kidiä tai Killeriä.

Roxy punastui kehuista tuijottaen toisaalle, "Eidan"kuului vihainen Kidin ääni joka sai Eidanin tajuamaan tämän sekä Killerin läsnäolon. "A-ai tuota hei vaan, mitäs te täällä. Luulin, että katositte jo pehkuihin"Sinitukkainen lääkäri sanoi hieman säikähtäneena ja astellessaan taaksepäin Eustassin astellessa lähemmäksi. "Vai ei minulla ole varaa antaa yhden liskotytön rääpäleen mennä, ei siitä kyllä meidän porukan jäseneksi ole. Se on vaan tiellä ja alkupala jollekin pedolle"Kapteeni saneli pysähtyessään vain parin metrin päähän laivansa lääkäristä.

Seuraava asia jonka tulisielu tiesi oli nyrkki vain muutamien senttien päässä kasvoistaan, "Riittää Eidan, jos hän ei halua minua miehistöön olkoon niin"Roxy sanoi pidellessään sinuhiuksisen miehen kättä hännällään. "Mutta"Eidan ehti aloittaa kunnes tavoitti punatukkaisen neidon katseen hiljentyen sekä laskien nyrkkinsä jolloin Roxy irroitti otteensa tämän kädestä. "Eidan on oikeassa, tyttö on hyvä lisä joukkoon. Vai tunnetko muka ketään joka halkaisee laivan yhdellä iskulla saati pysäyttää sen kissapedon tasoisia hirviöitä. Enkä panisi pahitteeksi jos laivassa olisi edes yksi naisjäsen, tuskin kukaan muukaan suuttuisi"Killer saneli astellessaan lähemmäksi.

"Mitä sanoitte"Kid ärähti tuntiessaan jonkun vetävän häntä lähemmäksi paidan kauluksesta, Roxy veti Eusstassin naaman melkein kiinni omaansa sanoen "Jos vaikka keskustellaan asiasta aamulla kun et ole alkoholisoitunut ja olet saanut levätä". Tulisielu hämmästyi nähdessään tytön kasvot niin lähellä omiaan, miehen kasvojen väri vaihtui hieman , mutta ei sitä vertaa, että se olisi johonkin näkynyt etenkään pimeällä. Kid tuhahti Roxyn päästettyä irti lähtien lampsimaan jonnekin Killer perässään, liskotyttö saatoi Eidanin sänkyyn mennen itse katselemaan merta laivan perälle.

**Päivä 3:**

Aamulla laivan miehistö kömpi yksitellen aamiais pöytään, Roxy oli taas viettänyt yön ulkosalla. Eidan sekä Eusstass heräsivät päänsärkyyn eilisen juomisen takia, kummatkin laahustivat keittiöön jossa tuijottelivat toisiaan vihaisina. Killer taas oli kadonnut hakemaan Roxya aamiaiselle, pienen suostuttelu tuokion jälkeen tämä onnistuikin ja kun he pääsivät kettiöön Roxy hiipi johonkin nurkkaan syömään jotakin mitä oli kaapannut matkaansa pöydältä.

Killer ei jaksanut katsella Eidanin sekä Kidin tuijotuskilpailua vaan päätti keskeyttää sen, "Mitä siis teemme tytön kanssa"tämä kysyi istuessaan takaisin paikalleen. "Mitä luulet"Kid tokaisi ärtyneenä, "Otamme hänet mukaamme, loistavaa"Heat sanoi väliin, "Ensimmäinen nais jäsen siis saatu"Reo sanoi virnistäen toisten nyökätessä hymyillen. "Pah, sitä rääpälettä en mukaani ota"Eusstass sanoi vihaisena hieroessaan päätään päänsäryn takia, "Oletko ihan varma, hänhän osoitti jo olevansa valmis suojelemaan meitä hengellään ja kutsui sinua kapteeniksi"laivan navigaattori Crue sanoi. "Ja sinun silmäsi kertovat kyllä jotain aivan muuta kuin suusi"Wire sanoi tavanomaisesta hiljaisuudestaan poiketen, "tsk"ääni pääsi tulisieluisen kapteenin suusta kun tämä puristi vasemman kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Hyvä on, te voititte. Olette oikeassa, tyttö tulee mukaamme. Hänessä on ainesta miehistön jäseneksi ja harva kohtaa kuolemaa yhtä halveksivalla ilmeellä. Tosin sen piikikkäät ja ärsyttävät kommentit sekä välttely on todella rasittavaa. Kaiken huipuksi olen sille liskonaiselle henkeni velkaa, ei ole hauskaa se"Kid selitti ja viimeisen lauseen kohdalla silmät lehahtivat palamaan käsivarren lihasten jännittyessä.

Tällöin alkoi kuulumaan naisen naurua joka sai suurimman osan porukasta kääntämään katseensa yhteen keittiön nurkkaan, "Sori sori, en vain osannut odottaa, että herra tulisielu osaa puhua edes noinkin nätisti"Roxy sanoi yrittäessään pidätellä nauruaan. "Ja mistähän lähtien sinä täällä olet ollut"Eusstass ärähti huomatessaan nauravan punatukkaisen neidon, "Tulin samaan aikaan kun Killer palasi hakemasta minua, hänhän minut tänne raahaututti"liskonainen vastasi hörpätessään lasistaan jonka jälkeen antoi hymyn sekä virneen.

Kid käveli tytön eteen vihaisen näköisenä, "Jokin vialla, kapu" Roxy kysyi kun yritti estää värähtelyään. "Sinä ja sinun typerät kommenttisi"mies vastasi tuijottaessaan tyttöä ruskeilla silmillään, tyttö nousi seisomaan pitäen katseensa kapteenissa. Eusstass oli avaamassa suutaan kun Roxy painoi huulensa tämän huulia vasten hetkeksi jonka jälkeen lähti paikalta nopeasti jättäen lautasensa sekä lasinsa keittiön työtasolle. Kaikki paitsi Eidan jäi katsomaan tilannetta äimänkäkenä mitä oli juuri tapahtunut, Eidan tosin Repesi nauramaan sanoen "Sinä olit siis kakkos uhri".

"Mitä hiivattia tuo oikein oli"Kid kysyi ärtyneenä pienen hämmästyksensä jälkeen, "Roxylla vain on tapa tehdä tuota kun ei halua jonkun puhuvan tai sanovan jotain. Toinen vaihtoehto olisi ollut turpiin anto suudelman sijaan."Eidan selitti naurahdellen. "Tsk, rääpälehän hyppii silmille tehden mitä lystää"Eusstas kommentoi palatessaan aamiaispöytään ja pistäen laivalääkärinsä hakemaan lääkettä päänsärkyyn.

Päivä kului hiljalleen joidenkin keskustellessa Roxyn kanssa joka istui laivan keulassa, tyttö yritti parhaansa mukaan keskustella sekä totutella miehistöön. Punapää vältteli kysymyksiä historiastaan sekä sideharsoistaan, vaihtaen aiheen aina johonkin toiseen. Se kertoi miten vähän tämä halusi puhua aiheista, Kid seurasi tilannetta kauempaa Killerin kanssa. "Katsot häntä jotenkin erityisen tarkkaan, onko hänessä jotain erikoista"Maskipäinen mies kysyi katsoessaan lohikäärme tyttöä, "Yritän selvittää mitä tämä on miehiään, niin simmelin näköinen, mutta oikeasti jotain muuta"Eusstas vastasi huokaisten lähtien sitten huoneeseensa.

Päivän ruokailut olivat täynnä kyselyitä kun ihmiset yrittivät saada tietoa irti Roxysta, tämä nauroi joillekin puheille, tosin hieman hermostuneesti. Tyttö oli odottanut, että miehistö ei olisi näin leppoisa taisteluiden ulkopuolella ja odotti näiden tappelevan melkein kaikesta. Ehkä nämä barbaareina pidetyt piraatit eivät oikeasti olekaan niin pahoja kun uutiset ja huhut kertovat.

**Päivä 4:**

Roxy oli herännyt tapansa mukaan aikaisin aamulla ja mennyt suihkuun yö vahdin opastuksella. Suihkun jälkeen tyttö oli mennyt laittamaan itselleen aamiaista, mutta innostui hieman liikaa hän teki samalla aamiaisen koko laivueelle. Laivakokki Juryn saapuessa pöytä oli jo täynnä ruokaa, "Ai huomenta"rääpäle sanoi pilkkoessaan Killerille ruokaa tikun mallisiksi, jotta tämä voisi syödä maskinsa kanssa. "Mi-mitä täällä on tapahtunut"hämmentynyt Jury kysyi katsoessaan pöytää ja Roxya vuorotellen, "Innostuin hieman kun oli tylsää"tyttö vastasi laittaessaa pilkotut porkkanat, paprikan palat sekä kurkku viipaleet kulhoon.

"Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut vaivautua"tummahiuksinen kokki sanoi katsellen vieläkin hämmentyneenä pöytää joka oli täynnä ruokaa. "No ajattelin, että onhan sinustakin varmaan välillä kiva istua valmiiseen pöytään"punapää kommentoi laskiessaan muutaman lautasen vielä pöydälle ja alkaen tekemään sitten itselleen täytettyä omelettia. "Siinä olet oikeassa, valmiiseen pöytään istuminen silloin tällöin on mukavaa, hyvää ruokahalua"kokki sanoi istuessaan pöytään ja alkaessaan syömään aamiaista.

Hiljalleen keittiö alkoi täyttymään ihmisistä jotka istuivat pöytään syömään korean näköistä aamiaista, tällä välin Roxy oli saanut omelettinsa valmiiksi ja mutusteli sitä keittiön nurkassa. "Whoa, Jury oletko vaihtanut reseptiä tai jotain. Nämä maistuvat erilaiselle kuin yleensä" Reo sanoi syödessään silmät kiiluen, "Itseasiassa en, sillä tämä aamiainen ei ole minun kättentöitä"Jury vastasi naurahtaen. Liskotyttö taas kääntyi tuolissaan ympäri alkaen tuijottamaan seinää toivoen koko olevan hiljaa siitä kuka aamiaisen on tehnyt. "Heeh?! Kuka sitten teki tämän"navigaattori Crue kysyi samaan aikaan kun Kid sekä Killer astelivat keittiöön.

"Näyttääpäs täällä juhlalliselta"Eusstas kommentoi katsoessaan kattausta, "Eikös, ja Jury väittää ettei tämä ole aamiaisen takana" Reo sanoo syödessään voileipää. "Hmh?" ääni pääsee Kidiltä kun tämä katsoo hieman pyöreämpää laiva kokkiaan kysyvästi, "Niin siis tuota noin, kun saavuin keittiöön pöytä oli jo katettu sekä aamiainen tehty"kokki selitti siirtäessään naamalleen eksyneen hiussuortuvan. Samoihin aikoihin Killer äkkäsi nurkassa väärinpäin syövän Roxyn ja kysyi "Roxy sinäkö teit aamiaisen", tyttö säpsähti paikallaan mutisten vastaukseksi "miksi minä muka olisin ruokaa tehnyt, enhän minä edes osaa kokata". "Myönnä pois vaan neito hyvä, sinähän ahkeroit täällä keittiössä kun saavuin tekemään aamiaista."Jury sanoi hymyillen, "Turpakiinni"Roxy tokaisi paikaltaan. "Oletko sinä oikeasti asialla kaunokainen"Eidan kysyi innoissaan saaden Roxyn jäätymään, "Sitä todellakin, tämä on erittäin hyvää"Jury sanoi saadessaan nyökkäyksiä muiltakin syöjiltä.

Kid katseli hetken ruokia kunnes istui alas ottaen jotain ja alkoi syömään. Killer huomasi hänelle tarkoitetun kipon paikallaan ja istui itsekin alas syömään. Hetken jäätämisen jälkeen Roxy söi omelettinsa vauhdilla jättäen astiat tiskialtaaseen, sitten hän lähti pika vauhdilla kohti keittiön ovea. "Oi, rääpäle odotas vähän"Kid sanoi pysäyttäen tytön siihen paikkaan, Roxy loi epävarman katseen kapteeniin. "Ryhdy Juryn seuraksi laivakokiksi, tämä ruoka on ihan hemmetin hyvää"Tulisielu sanoi mutustaessaan voileipää, "Kokkaus ei oikein ole minun alaani ja kokkaan yleensä vain pakkotilanteissa tai jos innostun tekemisen puutteessa"liskotyttö vastasi punastuessaan. "Vai niin, no ojenna kuitenkin välillä auttava kätesi"Jury kommentoi väliin, "Anteeksi"Roxy sanoi poistuen paikalta.

"Ihme tyyppi, kokkaa näin hyvin ja väittää ettei pidä ruuanlaitosta tai ettei olisi siinä hyvä" Jury kommentoi Roxyn kadottua paikalta, "outo se rääpäle on muutenkin"Kid sanoi hörpäten lasistaan heti perään. "Jep jep. Olette varmaan myös huomanneet, että on turha kysellä tämän sideharsoista sekä menneisyydestä."Eidan sanoi syötyään vatsansa täyteet, "Tiedätkö sinä niistä mitään"Heat kysyi ottaessaan rennosti tuolillaan. "Vain sen mikä on sideharsojen sekä topin alla. Ja se mikä niiden alla on ei ole mitään kaunista nähtävää"sinihiuksinen lääkäri vastasi huolestuneen oloisena, "Kyllä se sitten aikanaan varmaan kertoo ja näyttää ne muillekin"tämä jatkoi pienen tauon jälkeen. Eusstasin silmät käväisivät uteliaina kun kuuli, että tyttö piilotteli jotain sideharsojensa sekä paitansa alla.

Keskustelu jatkui vielä hetken aikaa kunnes kaikki lähtivät kiitellen kuka minnekin tekemään omia juttujaan, Roxy oli kadonnut istumaan laivan perälle juttelemaan merikuningas toveriensa kanssa. Shimei sekä Juriku olivat iloisen näköisiä, mutta olivat silti huolissaan tytöstä. Eidan liittyi Roxyn seuraan josain vaiheessa päivää ja kaksikko jutteli niitä näitä koko päivän joitakin taukoja lukuunottamatta.

**Päivät 5 & 6:**

Kummatkin päivät sujuivat leppoisissa tunnelmissa, Roxy jutteli Eidanin sekä joidenkin muiden kanssa kun nämä liittyivät seuraan. Tyttö kuitenkin katosi jossain vaiheessa päivää metsään, sieltä kuului puiden kaatuilua ja tämän palauttua hän näytti uupuneelta. Tosin asian huomasi vain yö vahti, sillä tyttö palasi vasta myöhään illalla ja jäi nukkumaan reelingin päälle.

**Päivä 7:**

päivä alkoi toimeikkaasti ja lupaavasti, sillä taivas valkeni hieman ainaisen sateen tieltä. Lempeä tuuli puhalsi tervehtien laivan kannella olijoita, Roxyn poninhäntä heilui pienessä tuulenvireessä. Tyttö katseli merelle tietäen, että tänään lähdettäisiin jatkamaan matkaa heti kun loki olisi asettunut ja suunta valittu. Aamiaisen jälkeen kaikki olivat alkaneet valmistautua lähtöä varten, Roxy antoi käskyn merikungas ystävilleen lähteä kalaan samalla kun itse lähti metsälle.

Tyttö palasi mukanaan pari peuraeläimen ruhoa, toinen vasemmassa kainalossa ja toinen hännässä. Tämän poissa olessa merikunkaat olivat tuoneet kalaa laivan kannelle, "Yosh, hienoa työtä Shimei ja Juriku"tyttö sanoi hypeltyään laivalle ja pudottaen ruhot kalakasan viereen. "Mitä tämä on"Heat kysyi katsoessaan kaloja ja peruaeläimiä, "Ruokaaa mtkaa varten, eihän me ilmankaan eletä."Roxy kommentoi istuessaan reelingille. "Mutta kyllä se vähempikin olisi riittänyt"zombilta näyttävä mies sanoi haroessaan sinertävän harmaita hiuksiaan, "Jos ei kelpaa niin kyllä noi kaks syö"Liskotyttö sanoi osoittaen meressä olevia tovereitaan. "Otetaan kaikki mikä mahtuu mukaan ja annetaan loput merikuninkaille"Killer sanoi jonka jälkeen ryhdyttiin tuumasta toimeen, kun kaikki mukaan mahtuva oli lastattu ja ylimääräiset lihat sekä kalat syötetty merikunkaille tuli puhetta puhtaasta vedestä.

"Saarella on lähde, ei edes kovin kaukana rannasta, voin hakea"Roxy sanoi liittyen mukaan keskusteluun, "Mutta eihän sinne parane nokkaansa pistää käy vielä huonosti"Reo mutisi surkeana. "Ei ongelmaa minulle, harjoittelin juuri saarella kahtena päivänä peräkkäin"Tyttö sanoi tarttuen yhteen tyhjään nynyyriin vasemmalla kädellään ja toiseen hännällään. "Et voi kantaa tksin kaikkea yksikätisenä"Eidan kommentoi katsoessaan punahiuksista neitoa jonka hiukset leijailivat hieman tuulessa. "Lähden hänen mukaansa"Heat sanoi ottaen kaksi tynnyriä mukaansa, "Oletko varma"Crue kysyi katsoessaan toveriaan. "Antaa hänen mennä tytön kanssa, kaikki on hyvin niin kauan kunhan kumpikaan ei tule ruumiina takaisin"Kid sanoi saavuttuaan paikalle, Roxy oli jo melkein rannalla kun Heat tajusi tämän lähteneen.

"Odota vähän"Heat sanoi lähtiessään juoksemaan lankkua pitkin saarelle, "Odotan odotan" tyttö sanoi kääntyen katsomaan olkansa yli taakseen. Saarella Roxy näytti reitin lähteelle joka ei oikeasti ollut hirveän kaukana, lähteellä kaksikko alkoi täyttämään tynnyreitä. "Tuota"Heat aloitti saaden Roxyn huomion, "Miten olet selvinnyt tällä saarella niin hyvin. Kun silloin kun oltiin toisten kanssa kiertelemässä niin meidän kimppuun hyökättiin vähän väliä"zombimies jatkoi. "Kai eläimet ja oliot aistuvat, että minussa on jotain jonka vuoksi ei kannata käydä päälle ihan noin vaan. Sitä se hirviönä oleminen teettää"Tyttö vastasi ottaessaan viimeisen tynnyrin lähteestä ja sulkien sen.

"Vai niin"Harmaaihoinen mies sanoi ottaessaan kaksi tynnyriä mukaansa, kummatkin kainaloissa. Roxy taas nosti toisen kainaloon ja toisen otti hännällään. Matka takaisin laivalle sujui hiljaisissa tunnelmissa ja laivalla tynnyrit vietiin varastoon. Päivä eteni hiljalleen ja lokitikun asettumisen jälkeen matka kohti uutta saarta saattoi alkaa. Kaikki miettivät ja pähkäilivät millainen seuraava saari tulisi olemaan.

**End of the chapper 3**

**- **Pahoittelut mahdollisista kirjotusvirheistä.

- Kommentit ovat tervetulleita

- One piece hahmot kuuluvat Odalle

- Pahoittelut pitkästä päivitys välistä, mutta koulu syö aikaani sekä voimiani odotettua enemmän.


	4. Chapter 4

**Start of cp 4**

Puolitoista viikkoa myöhemmin matkalla kohti seuraavaa saarta.

**Roxys pov**

Istun laivan maston päällä tähystäen ympärilleni, minut laitettiin tähystys vuoroon kun valitin ettei ole mitään tekemistä. No olin saanut tekemistä, mutta tämä oli tappavan tylsää. Mieluummin olisin vaikka siivonnut toisten kanssa laivaa, mutta ei.

Matka jatkui laivan siivouksen alkaen valmistumaan, horisontissa alkoi hahmottua jotakin. "Saari näkyvissä"huusin pirteästi kun sain selvää horisontissa näkyvästä näystä, "loistavaa, ei mennyt kuin hetki ja nämä säät ovat kyllä olleet yhtä helvettiä"Reo sanoi tarkistaessaan vielä kannen puhtautta. "No mitäs pienistä hurrikaaneista, ukkosista ja sen sellaisista" vastasin keikkutellen päätäni edes takaisin, "Missä päin se saari on"Heat kysyi päästäessään pienen savuvanan suustaan. "Hieman tyyrpuurissa, kello yhdessä sanoisin"Vastasin katsoessani saarta, sää oli mitä otollisin uudelle saarelle rantautumiseen. Aurinko paistaa poutapilvien lomasta ja tuuli on suhteellisen rauhallista.

"Hienoa, käyn ilmoittamassa kapulle. Pidä kui..."Killer ehti aloittaa lauseensa, sillä katkaisin sen lopettaen sen hänen puolestaan sanoilla "kuitenkin silmällä ympäristöä jos ilmaantuu jotain yllättävää tai kaikki ei ole kohdillaan saaren kanssa". "Hienoa, olet oppinut yllättävän nopeasti"Killer vastasi lähtien hakemaan Eusstasia, huokaisin syvään maston päällä katsoessani ympärilleni. Kaksi ja puoli viikko jo näiden julmurien joukossa, alkoi lievästi tuntua selkäpiissä. Kaikki se stressin määrä monen ihmisen kanssa matkaamisesta sekä aina kaikesta valittava kapteeni ei auttaneet asiaa. Kid oli hypyttänyt minua reissun aikana kalaan sekä tekemään sitä sun tätä kuin olisin jokin orja, en pitänyt asiasta, mutten halunnut valittaakaan.

Muu miehistö ravasi edestakaisin raahamassa siivous tarvikkeita takaisin paikoilleen, Cruen ohjatessa laivaa oikeaan suuntaan. Istuskelin maston päällä nojaillen rennosti sekä kuunnellen, että katsellen ympärilleni. Tätä jatkui aina siihen asti kunnes Kidin raskaat askeleet, huokaisin syvään tämän astuessa ulos kannelle kysyen "Miltä saari näyttää ja onko ympärillä näkynyt muita laivoja". "Muita laivoja ei ole näkyvissä saaren satamaa lukuunottamatta, saari näyttää asutulta ja tutulta. Veikkaisin tuon kellotornin perusteella saaren olevan kuuluisa Punmirin saari. Saaren kaupungissa on paljon erinäköisiä ja kokoisia rakennuksia, jotka kilpailevat keskenään kauneudesta."Selitin kapteenilleni, "Tiedät paljon rääpäleeksi"mies vastasi vilkaisten minua alhaalta.

"Tiedätkö jotain muuta"Killer kysyi vuorostaa, "Saari on tunnettu sokeriruoko sekä kurpitsa viljelmistään, mutta myös hyvästä rommistaan. Monet uudenmaailman piraatit hakevat romminsa täältä kun ovat mieltyneet sen makuun"Vastasin kysymykseen katsoessani saaren lähestyvän edessämme. "Vaikuttavaa"maskipäinen blondi sanoi, "Sanoinhan, että olen kierrellyt ympäri ämpäri uuttamaailmaa, niin yksin kuin yhdessä erään piraatti joukon kanssa."Tokaisin näyttäen kieltä Kidille joka vain tuhahti keskittyen saareen.

Akkuroituamme aluksen erään niemen taakse kauemmaksi satamasta ja hieman piiloon muutenkin niin rantauduimme saarelle. Rannalla Eusstas selitti mitä kenenkin pitäisi hakea, mutta itse katosin paikalta vähin äänin ennen omaa vuoroani. Kuulin Kidin ragetuksen kaukaakin ja en voinut kuin nauraa. Astelin kaupungin katuja pitkin katsellen ympärilleni, kaupungin puiset talot olivat erittäin koristeellisia ja taitavaa työtä. Harvassa paikassa panostettiin näin paljon talojen ja rakennusten koreuteen kuin täällä, mutta onhan saari tunnetukin sen koristeellisista taloista ja puu tavarasta.

Olin käynyt tällä saarella joskus ennenkin ystävieni kanssa, Valkoparta piraattien matkassa muutama vuosi sitten. Nyt kävelen katuja pitkin Kid piraattien vielä hieman epävirallisena jäsenenä, huokaisin syvään katsoessani kaupungin kellotornia joka näytti puolta neljää. Sitten laskin katseeni takaisin katutasoon lähtien kiertelemään kauppoja. Kiertelin sielä täällä vältellen muita jäseniä parhaani mukaan, kierrettyäni kaikki liikkeet ja katu kojut lävitse lähdin kävelemään kohti rommi tiloja ja panimoita. Kävelin lehtipuu metsän siimeksessä olevaa tietä pitkin nauttien metsän tuoksusta sekä lintujen laulusta.

Jossain vaiheessa matkaa kuulin hevosen sekä kärryjen tulevan perästä, kärryä ajoi vanha mies joka tarjosi minulle kyydin kun sai tietää minun olevan matkalla hakemaan rommia ihan suoraan panimolta. Panimon pihalla katselin hetken ympärilleni ennekuin astelin sisälle tottuneesti, tervehdin myyjä naista vaihtaen tämän kanssa muutaman sanan. Tein tilaukseni ja sanoin hakevani sen illemmalla. Tämän jälkeen lähdin kävelemään takaisin kaupunkiin, mutta jäin kuitenkin kaupungin ja maaseudun erottavaan metsään.

**Kids pov**

*Hemmetin rääpäle ehti karata jonnekin kun keskityin antamaan muille tehtäviä mitä hakisivat kaupungista, että se osaa olla rasittava* ajattelin kävellessäni Heatin, Wiren sekä Killerin kanssa hakemaan vesitynnyreitä. Puuskutin vihaisena kuin punaista näkevä härkä, "Ihan iisisti Kid, kyllä se tyttö takaisin tulee. Tuskin sse kauaa on poissa, halusi varmaan vaan hieman omaa rauhaa ainaiselta käskyttelyltäsi ja näyttihän se tuntevan saaren joten ei sillä hätää ainakaan ole"vaaleahiuksinen ykkösmieheni sanoi yrittäen saada minut rauhoittumaan.

"Sillä ei ole mitään väliä tietääkö se paikan valmiiksi vai ei, joukosta ei kadota ilman lupaa"Selitin suuttuen vain lisää, "Sillä menee hetki tottua näihin juttuisin ja halusi varmaan olla hetken yksin kun on joutunut olemaan niin kauan ihmisten seurassa joihin ei vielä luota. Anna sen hengästää hetki niin sillä on helpompi sitten olla"Heat sanoi katsoen minua mustilla silmillään. "Äsht"tiuskaisin samalla kun löysimme kauppiaan joka myi vesitynnyreitä, otimme sekä ostimme tynnyrit alihintaan sillä tyypin hinnat yhdestä vsi tynnyristä olivat kalliit, joten suostuttelin hieman laskemaan hintoja.

Tynnyrien oston jälkeen lähdimme viemään niitä laivaan, toivoin todella, että rääpäle olisi jo palannut, mutta turhaan. Se kakara ei ollut palannut laivalle, enkä näin ollen päässyt nirhaamaan sitä. "Kun se kakara palaa takaisin niin lähetä huoneeseeni, minulla on sille muutama valittu sana sanottavana"sanoin kovaan ääneen Eidanille joka heilautti kättään mastosta ymmärryksen merkiksi, sitten katosin hyttiini rauhoittumaan tai ainakiin yrittämään rauhoittumista. Aikaa kului ja minuutit kuluivat normaalia hitaammin. Jossain kohtaa aloin kuulemana lähstyviä askeleita, oveeni koputettiin ja annoin luvan tulla sisään. Olin jo valmis ragettamaan, mutta tulija oli kuitenkin ykkösmieheni Killer joka ilmoitti ruuan olevan valmista. Murahdin itsekseni lähtien hänen perässään ruokailemaan.

Joskus illan tullen Roxy palasi mukanaan kaksi tynnyriä, katsoin tyttöä erittäin vihaisesti, mutta tämä vain käveli ohitseni ignooraten minut. "Missä saatanassa olet ollut"kysyin napatessani liskotyttöä oikeasta olkapäästä johon tämä murahti sanoen "Älä koske siihen". Meinasin sanoa, että älä valita, mutta tajusin ettei se parantaisi tilannetta. "Aluksi pyörin kaupungilla katsomassa kauppoja ja kojuja, sitten kävin tilaamassa rommia panimon kaupasta ja menin kaupungin sekä maaseudun erottavaan metsään. Illan tullen kävin hakemassa tynnyrit jotka tilasin ja tulin suorinta tietä tänne"Roxy vastasi katsoen toisaalle kuin ei muka uskaltaisi katsoa minua. "Vai niin, mutta ensi kerralla ei sitten juosta omille teille kun rantaudutaan. Onko selvä"Sanoin vihaisesti, tyttö vain nyökkäsi kadoten viemään tynnyreitä varastoon jossa on hänen nukkumapaikkansa.

Tynnyreiden viennin jälkeen tyttö palasi takaisin kannelle, yllätyin sillä oletin tämän jäävän loikoilemaan lattialle omiin oloihinsa. Eidan joak tähystelee maisemia maston päällä on ainoa miehistöni jäsen jonka kanssa Roxy näytti oikeasti tulevan toimeen, tosin kyllä heilläkin oli hetkiä jolloin tyttö näytti siltä, että Roxy ei pysty olemaan tämänkään seurassa kovin kauaa. Sinitukka olui kyllä puhunut jotain siitä miten rääpäleellä on ihmispelko, mutten uskonut asiaa. Nyt vasta viitsin ajatella asiaa kunnolla ja tajusin, että ehkä siinä olikin jotain perää. Muut miehistöni jäseneni tunnen täydellisesti, mutta liskotytöstä en tiedä mitään. Reoonkin tutustuin muutamassa päivässä, muuta Roxy oli ihan erimaata.

Liskotyttö oli istahtanut reelingille jossa heiluttelee jalkojaan nojaten hieman taaksepäin yhdellä kädellään, muut miehistöni jäsenet hääräsivät kuka missäkin. Osa nojaili kannelle reelinkiin seuraten sivusilmällä mihin tilanne kehittyisi, olivat varmaan odottaneet minun huutavan ja ragettavan tälle kuin viimeistä päivää. Se olikin ollut aluksi suunnitelmani, mutta tajusin nähdessäni tytön olevan pahoillaan teosta ja muistaessani Heatin sanat siitä miten tällä olisi helpompi taas olla seurassamme kun saisi hetken yksin olon.

"Roxy"sanoin käveltyäni rääpäleestä parimetrin päähän nojaamaan reelinkiin, "hmm"kuului tytön ääni kun tämä käänsi katseensa minua kohden kallistaen myös hieman päätään. "Vihaan sinua, mutta olet miehistöni jäsen joten saat kertoa jotain itsestäsi"sanoin normaaliin hieman ärtyneeseen sävyyn, tällöin tämä meinasi pudota reelingiltä kun purskahti nauruun. Nappasin liskonaista paidasta ettei tämä putoaisi, tämän nauru ei kuitenkaan hellittänyt ennenkuin kalautin häntä päähän. "Sori, sori. En vaan osannut odotttaa tätä, et yleensä puhu minulle ellet valita jostain tai käske tehdä jotain. Jonka vuoksi luulin, että olen sinulle muulloin kuin ilmaa"punapää neito selitti pidätellen nauruaan.

"Tsk"pääsi huulteni välistä samalla kun palautin katseeni merelle, tyttö tosin oli oikeassa sillä yleensä puhuin hänelle vain kun annoin käskyjä tai valitin jostain. "Kerron saman minkä muutkin jo tietävät, pelkään ihmisiä ja pyrin välttelemään parhaani mukaan sosiaalisia tilanteita. Pidän yksin olemisesta sekä treenauksesta, piirtäminen on harrastukseni. Vihaan itseään täynnä olevia ihmisiä kuten taivaslohikäärmeiksi kutsutut ihmiset ja jos joku puhuu pahaa mestaristani niin tälle ei käy hyvin" Roxy selitti lyhyesti. "Eihän tuossa edes ollut tietoa jolla ihmiseen edes tutustuisi kunnolla"Vastasin yrittäen saada tyttöä kertomaan enemmän itsestään, huomasin joidenkin katsovan tilannetta tarkasti sivusilmällä.

"Siinä on kaikki mitä aion nyt kertoa, saatte tietää lisää kunhan opin luottamaan"liskonainen sanoi hypäten alas reelingiltä ja kadoten paikalta. Murahdin tämän perään toisen silmäkulmani nytkähtäessä ärtymyksestä, tyttö on niin itsekeskeinen ja ärsyttävä. "Kyllä se siitä kapu, hänellä vain on ollut rankka historia"kuului Eidanin ääni, "Mitä tarkoitat, onko hän kertonut sille jotain"kysyin odottaen pitkää selitystä vastaukseksi. "Ei, mutta onnistuin suostuttelemaan hänet siihen, että katson mikä hänen olkapäässään on vikana. Tulemme tarvitsemaan metalliosia, jotta hän voi taas käyttää oikeaa kättään. Samalla hän vaihtoi siheharsonsa ja näin taas sen mikä estää häntä olemasta avoin ihmisille"Eidan vastasi tietämättä melkein enempää kuin mitä itse olin juuri saanut tietää. "Mitä sitten näit"kysyin uteliaana, "Varjon joka estää hänen avoimuutensa sekä sen, että voisi kulkea ilman sideharsojaan jos ei halua ylimääräisiä kysymyksiä. Hän ei myöskään sen asian takia voi nauttia elämästään täysillä"lääkäri vastasi vaihtaessaan vuoroa jonkun kanssa.

"Mitä tuo tarkoittaa"Yritin udella sinitukalta joka huokaisi syvään sanoen "Näet kyllä sitten kun hän niin päättää", sitten tämä ilmoitti lähtevänsä nukkumaan. Tuhahdin ärtyneenä jääden vielä hetkeksi kunnes päätin itsekin mennä nukkumaan.

**Kertoja pov**

Seuraavat pari kolme päivää meni siihen kun Eusstas yritti saada Roxya puhumaan ja kertomaan itsestään asioita, mutta onnistumatta. Näiden päivien aikana Roxy karkasi muutamaksi tunniksi jonnekin palaten sitten jossain välissä saaden valitukset asiasta. Tyttöä ei kuitenkaan kiinnostanut valitukset, Eidan yritti estellä Kidiä antamasta fyysistä kuritusta kun puhe ei toiminut. Tosin Roxy myös hoiti joitakin juttuja Eidanin kanssa, jotat olkapää saataisin jossain välissä kuntoon. Osien hankinta oli ollut suhteellisen helppoa, jos ei lasketa, että rautalevyt sun muut piti muokkauttaa sepän pajalla jossa meni muutama päivä. Kun osat oli saatu oikeanlaisiksi Eidan operoi Roxyn olkapään. Leikkauksen jälkeen Roxy yritti varovasti liikutella sormiaan sekä kättään muutenkin. Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut käyttää sitä vielä muutamaan päivään, ettei leikkaus haava avautuisi.

Melkein kaksiviikko myöhemmin saarelle saapumisesta sekä lokin asettumisen ajan ollessa käsillä parin päivän sisällä Roxy sai tikit olkapäästään pois ja pääsi taas käyttämään kättään. Eidan tosin sanoi, että pitäisi ottaa vielä paripäivää rauhallisesti. Turhaan tämänkin sanoi sillä Roxy oli jo kadonnut paikalta ennenkuin Eidan oli ehtinyt huomata siivotessaan. Tyttö oli oikopäätä pyrähtänyt harjoittelemaan, ei kuitenkaan yhtä rajusti kuin normaalisti, mutta harjoittelemaan kuitenkin melkein kolmen viikon tauon jälkeen. Pari päivää myöhemmin tämä oli ollut taas huitelemassa jossain ennenkuin oli palannut takaisin väsyneenä, laivalla tämä sujahti nukkumaan ennenkuin Kid ehti edes huomata tämän paluuta.

Toiseksi viimeisenä päivänä Roxy aloitti päivänsä suihkulla josta ilmestyi yllään musta kaapunsa, tyttö sai kysymyksiä eikö pastuisi saaren lämpötiloissa mustan kaapunsa kanssa ja tämä vain ravisti päätään vastaukseksi. Syy kaapuun helteelläkin oli yksinkertainen, Roxy ei aikonyt hillua pelkällä bandeaulla ja tavanomaisella alavartalon vaatetuksellaan ilman sitä. Naispuoliselle punapäälle päivä ilman sideharsoja oli mukavuutta, mutta nyt myös tilanne hieman epämukava. Jos joku näkisi hänet ilman kaapua se olisi tytölle se olisi epämieluisa kokemus, tämä kun vihasi liikkua ilman niitä ihmisten ilmoilla.

"Hukkasitko vaatteesi tai jotain"Reo kysyi yrittäen olla vitsikikäs, "Hehhe, ompas hauskaa herra taliaivo. Ei, en hukannut vaatteitani. Kyllä minulla on edelleenkin vihreät shortsini suklaan värisillä tasksuilla jalassani ja musta toppi ylläni"Roxy vastasi valehdelleen pitävänsä toppia tällä hetkellä yllään. "Miksi sitten tuollainen kehon piilottelu"Reo kysyi saaden Roxyn tuntemaan olonsa epämukvaksi, "Sideharsottomuus"tyttö tokaisi kävelessään laskusiltaa rannalle. "Otitko ne siis vihdoin pois? Näytä näytä"Reo innostui punapää neidon sanoista, "Unissas"kuului tyly vastaus samalla kun tyttö lähti jatkamaan matkaansa kohti kaupunkia.

Eusstass oli seurannut tilannetta sanomatta sanaakaan siihen, että Roxy lähti omille teilleen sanomatta taaskaan mitään. Tosin tämä oli jo tuttunut siihen ettei neiti ilmoita mitään vaan lähtee kun itseään huvittaa. Illan tullen Roxya ei kuitenkaan kuulunut takaisin joten Kid lähti etsimään tätä kertomatta asiasta muille. Tämä oli vain sanonut lähtevänsä kävelylle, kun Heat oli kysynyt minne tämä on menossa. Tulisielu käveli kaupungin lävitse sen takana sijaitsevaan metsään, jossa kuljeskeli aikansa löytäen itsensä pienen järven ääreen.

Järven rannalla oli suuria kiviä jotka olivat tasaisi päälipuolelta, jonka ansiosta niiden päällä pystyi hyvin istumaan. Eusstass nousi istumaan yhdelle kivelle katsoen kuunvalossa heijasavaa vettä, hetkeä myöhemmin hän pystyi erottamaan vedessä liikuskelevan hahmon. Hahmo polskutteli sinne tänne edes takaisin, hetken päästä se lähti uimaan eräiden suurien kivien taakse. Koska Kid oli utelias siitä, mitä oi nähnyt hän hiippaili kivien lähelle kurkkaamaan mitä niiden takana oikein on. Kuunvalon ansiosta hän näki edessään olevan hahmon suurinpiirtein, mies oli luullut kyseessä olevan jokin eläin, mutta oli ollut täysin väärässä.

Sillä hahmo, joka seisoi hänen edessään jonkin matkan päässä oli Roxy, tyttö puristi vettä hiuksistaan ja laittoi ne sitten takaisin ponnarille kuten tavallisesti. Punatukkaisen neidon kasvot näkyivät hyvin kuunvalon osuessa niihin, mutta muu oli heikosti nähtävissä pilven peittäessä kuuta. Asia kuitenkin muuttui kun pilvi västyi kuun tieltä valaisten tytön kehon ja paljastaen sen todellisen näyn. Eusstas "captain" Kidinkin silmät suurenivat kun ne näkivät mistä Eidan oli puhunut.

**End of the chapper 4**

**- **Pahoittelen mahdollisia kirjotusvirheitä

- One piece hahmot kuuluvat Odalle

- Kommentit ovat tervetulleita :D

- Ja tässä toinen chapperi vielä samana päivänä kun edellinenkin, olen ollut nyt viikonloppuna ahkeralla tuulella.


End file.
